Whatever floats your boat
by j-swiss
Summary: Natsuki is a new student at Fuuka Academy…Fuuka is school with a lot of problems and Natsuki has a feeling that her aunt enrolled her here to get rid of it. What happens when the cold ice princess saves the student council president on more than once?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmmm I've thought of a new story to write and well…here it is. Natsuki is a new student at Fuuka Academy….Fuuka is school with a lot of problems and Natsuki has a feeling that her aunt enrolled her here to get rid of it. What happens when the cold ice princess saves the student council president on more than one occasion? Can the student council president get past Natsuki's closed heart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime…so yeah stop rubbing it in my face.**

Chapter 1

Natsuki Kuga was skateboarding down the sidewalk. Ice blue Skull Candy headphones blocking out any noise from the people all around her.

'_Hmmm…I really don't get it why I even have to go to this new school.' _Natsuki's expression was blank as she olied over a park bench and a couple of girls who wore the same Academy clothes she was suppose to wear.

_Flashback_

_Natsuki Kuga was sitting upside down on her couch eating mayonnaise when the phone rang._

'_Who could be calling me at this time.' Natsuki looked at the clock before answering the phone._

"_Kuga."_

"_Hey Natsuki." Natsuki rolled her eyes at the cheery tone of her aunt._

"_What do you want?" Natsuki's Aunt gasped._

"_What? I can't just call up my favorite niece?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine…I called to tell you that in two days you will be attending class at Fuuka Academy."_

"_What! Hell no!" _

"_You are going…I promised your mother that I'd take care of you."_

"_I've been taking care of myself just fine." Natsuki's Aunt sighed. "What do you really want?"_

"_Well I kinda need your help as well as helping you out with schooling." Natsuki raised her eyebrow even though her Aunt couldn't see it. "I have already enrolled you here, I am paying for you…we will talk about this more when you get here alright?"_

"_Yeah sure." With that Natsuki hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

As Natsuki jumped over the girls, one of them quickly pulled out her camera phone and video taped her.

"Wow that was awesome, I wonder who that girl was." The girl ran a hand through her short dark hair.

"Why?" Asked the girl next to her.

"Uh hello…she was hot." The other girl rolled her eyes.

"If Aoi heard that you would be out cold by now Chie." The girl known as Chie sighed and stood up when she heard the bell.

"Yeah I know…school is about to start, we should get going Mai." Mai stood up as well and they both headed toward the school.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

'Hmm…so this is the school.' Natsuki sighed and kicked up her skateboard. _'Well whatever…I'm not going to wear one of those uniforms even if Aunt Kruger begged me…orange really isn't my color.' _Natsuki walked up the steps of the school, fully aware of the eyes that followed.

"Look at that girl."

"OMG she is so hot!"

"I'd like a piece of that."

Natsuki took a few deep breaths to calm her anger. _'Idiots if it weren't for the promise I made to my mom and Aunt Kruger I would have kicked their asses.' _Natsuki continued to move down the hallway, remembering Kruger's words.

'_If you get lost then walk down the hallway until you reach a flight of stairs, walk all the way to the third floor and take a right…the door on the far right is my office.'_

Natsuki reached a flight of stairs and was about to climb them, but a girl came flying down the stairs. Natsuki decided on sidestepping the girl.

The girl closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Olive green eyes snapped open and looked up. There Natsuki Kuga stood holding the girl by the back of her vest to keep her from falling.

Natsuki looked at the girl through her sunglasses. The girl had short brown hair, glasses, and seemed kind of shy in Natsuki's opinion. _'Whatever.' _Natsuki dropped the girl and started to walk up the stairs.

"W-Wait p-please!" Natsuki slowly stopped and looked over her shoulder when she heard the quiet voice.

"Hmm?" The girl rushed up the stairs next to Natsuki and Natsuki just raised an eyebrow.

"I-I j-just w-wanted t-to s-say t-thank y-you." The mousy girl bowed her head toward Natsuki.

"No prob…well gotta go." A blush formed on the girl's cheek s she heard Natsuki's husky voice.

Natsuki slowly made her way up the stairs. _'At least not all the students want to get into my pants.' _Natsuki eventually made her way to the third floor. She walked over to the Principle's door and knocked. She closed her arms as she waited for a reply.

"You may enter." Natsuki then pushed open the door revealing a dark haired woman sitting at a large wooden signing a few papers.

"Always working ne?" Kruger looked up at Natsuki and smiled brightly.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki blinked and just barely avoided the blur that charged at her. "Mou Natsuki that isn't fair…I haven't seen you in five years and you still won't let me hug you."

"So?" Kruger just rolled her eyes and went back to her desk to sit down.

"I take it you want to know why I asked you to come here?" Natsuki nodded her head. "Well my school here has been having some serious problems with burglaries, fights, and threats." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"And just what does that have to do with me?" Natsuki crossed her arms.

"I need you to help me manage this while still being a student…" Kruger continued. "I know you can fight pretty well and that is why I asked you to come."

"What…so I have to keep my grades up and keep this place safe?" Kruger smirked at Natsuki and nodded her head. "I just don't get why you would want a seventeen year old rather than some cops to help you out."

"It's easy…you can kick some ass with out getting the cops who just sit on their asses involved." Kruger handed Natsuki her schedule. "Now get to class." Natsuki groaned before leaving the office.

'_Evil woman.' _Natsuki made her way down the stairs. _'709...tsk I should've skipped today.' _She started to head toward her homeroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Room 709

"Hey Mai."

"Hey Chie." Chie sat down in front of Mai and turned around to face her.

"Have you heard that there is a new student?" Mai shook her head. "I bet the girl will be outta here in a week though."

"Wait the new student is a girl?" Chie nodded her head with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't even think about it Chie Harada." Chie gulped as she felt a dangerous aura and turned her head.

"H-hey A-Aoi." Aoi crossed her arms and glared at her nervous girlfriend.

"What were you smiling about hmm?" Chie quickly thought of something and smiled.

"Well my dear Aoi…I was thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend like you." Chie wrapped her arms around Aoi and kissed her.

There were a whole bunch of squeals in the background. Chie smiled charmingly behind her only to find that her and Aoi were not the reasons for the squeals, but the student council president Shizuru Fujino.

"Ara, hello everyone." Shizuru gave everyone one of her façade smiles.

"Fujino-sama"

"OMG its her."

"She is soo pretty."

"Pretty? No Shizuru Fujino is H-O-T, hot."

"That's Shizuru Fujino for ya, but I wonder what she is doing here?" Chie was curious.

"Hey do you guys know why Fujino-san is here?" Chie and Mai shook their heads at Aoi.

They three off them turned their heads towards the herd of screaming fans.

"Fujino-san may I ask why you are here?" Shizuru Fujino looked over to the girl who spoke.

"Ara does Mari-chan not want me here?" The girl by the name of Mari started freaking out.

"N-no I-I d-do w-want y-you h-here." Shizuru smiled a fake smile once more.

"Okini, but the reason why I am here is to meet the new student since the principle sent her here." Most of the girls fainted at the sight of Shizuru's smile except for one of her fans, Tomoe.

'_Who does that new kid think she is by making Shizuru-sama come all the way over here.'_

A few people started to calm down after five minutes.

'_Ara I wonder where the new student could be?' _Shizuru sat down at the teacher's desk. _'She will probably be another fan of mine.' _Everyone's head snapped up when the door was slammed open and seven guys with guns rushed in.

"Alright nobody move!" The seven guys surrounded the room.

"Ara, may I ask what it is that you need?" The man with dark red hair move his steely gray eyes to Shizuru's blood red ones.

The man looked at Shizuru and smiled a perverted smile. "You'll do nicely." The man made his way over to Shizuru and was about to grab her arm, but she smacked it away. "You bitch." The man charged at her, but Shizuru sidestepped him then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ara, that was not a very smart move stranger-san." the man growled.

"Men!" The seven men raised their guns towards the students. "If you do not do as I say you will be responsible for the blood that will be shed." Shizuru released the man's arm and was slammed to the desk.

"Shizuru-sama!" Tomoe tried to reach Shizuru, but was knocked down to the floor.

"Quiet you!"

"Now you bitch I will make you scream." The man started to pull down Shizuru's skirt, but the door being opened made him stop.

"What the hell?" Shizuru's eyebrows scrunched up.

'_Ara, such foul language.' _Shizuru used the distraction to slam the heel of her shoe into the man's foot.

The man let go of Shizuru and Shizuru slammed her fist into the guys chest. The man stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance and swung his gun at Shizuru's turned head.

"Night bitch!" Before the guy's gun made contact it was caught. "What the fuc…" The guy trailed off when he saw the mysterious woman holding his gun with one hand.

"You know it's not very nice to attack someone when their back is turned." Natsuki pulled the gun to the side and slammed her knee into the man's face as she jumped up.

'_Too easy.' _Natsuki spun the desert eagle in her right hand.

Shizuru turned her head toward the husky voice and her eyes widened slightly at the view. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl she has seen. She observed Natsuki's clothes that screamed 'Mess with me and I'll kick your ass.' Natsuki was wearing black and icy blue DC shoes, dark gray cargo pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a necklace with a wolf pendent, a icy blue hat tilted to the side, shades, and an Ipod. Shizuru eyes stopped on the girl's face, it was blemish free, but what caught her attention was the long navy hair that looked like silk.

'_Ara I want to run my hands through it…what am I thinking?' _Shizuru mentally shook her head as the mysterious girl got into a defensive stance.

"Well I guess we should thank you for getting rid of our good for nothing leader." One of the seven guys took a step towards Natsuki and aimed his gun at her. "But I don't want you getting in our way."

'_Why are guys like this always so cocky?' _Natsuki took a deep breath before looking around the room. _'Hmm…well at least I can take all of these guys quickly since they are so close to each other.' _Natsuki smirked as she got ready to attack.

'_Ara?! Is she crazy?' _Shizuru watched as Natsuki suddenly disappeared only to appear and take out four of the men with a roundhouse kick.

'_Whoa.'_ Is what went through everyone's mind.

'_I am so glad I am recording this.' _Chie held her camera phone out. _'Who knew the chick from this morning would save us…this is so hot.' _She watched intently as Natsuki took out the rest of the men with a high jump kick and a killer right hook.

Natsuki stood strait up and dusted off her clothes. She felt eyes on her and turned around to face the students. Some of the students had hearts in their eyes, some with nothing, but adoration, and others looked shocked. One student held a calm expression and that was Shizuru Fujino.

"Ara, I should start by saying okini stranger-san." Shizuru bowed to Natsuki who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Natsuki was about to open up her mouth, but the door swung open revealing a calm Kruger. Natsuki raised her eyebrow at her Aunt.

"I take it that this is what you meant by this school having some problems right?" Kruger looked around the room and almost laughed at the out cold guys on the floor.

"Of course." Natsuki growled a low growl that sent shivers up Shizuru's spine. "Oh before I forget…everyone this is Fuuka Academy's newest student." Kruger pushed Natsuki forward and Natsuki had to bite back a growl. "Well?" Kruger motioned for Natsuki to introduce herself and Natsuki glared at the woman.

"The name's Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki slowly pulled off her sunglasses and opened her eyes.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Natsuki's emerald eyes, but Shizuru Fujino was the most effected.

'_Ara.' _Shizuru couldn't take her eyes off of the girl.

Tomoe saw this and scowled. _'How dare that new bitch…what's so special about her anyway.'_

"I have a feeling that is all you're going to say." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and Kruger sighed. "Fine then, miss Fujino."

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to show Natsuki Kuga here her way around."

"Of course." Shizuru smiled as Kruger nodded her head and left. "Ara, I guess I should be going…first class is about to start." Before Shizuru turned toward the door she stopped. "I'll be waiting for outside this classroom to show you around…alright Kuga-han?" Natsuki nodded her head.

'_So cute…ara again with these thoughts.' _Shizuru then gracefully left the room.

'_Just great…like I need a babysitter.' _Natsuki sat on top of an empty desk as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

TBC…

**A/N: Well that is it so far ^^. Tell me what you guys think about my new story…love it, hate it…R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm…well you guys asked for it and I'm delivering it =P. I'll try to update this story every week…wish me luck. Any way , here is chapter two…what is Natsuki gonna do? 0.0**

**Chapter 2**

________________________________________________________________________

'_Just great…like I need a babysitter.' Natsuki sat on top of an empty desk as she waited for the teacher to arrive._

________________________________________________________________________

'_I wonder if these people know how fucking annoying it is when they stare.' _Natsuki looked out the window as she glanced at the class from time to time.

"I wonder if she will go out with me if I ask her." Some girls giggled.

"As if she'd go out with a weak girl like you…I am a more likely candidate for the title of Kuga-san's girlfriend since I am the president of the karate club."

'_Damn if only I didn't make that promise to mom…you crazy bitches are lucky I can't kick anyone's ass for talking about me…' _Natsuki growled out loud causing all of her new fans to squeal. _'Damn…well at least I can kick some guys asses if they come on to me.' _

'_But we wouldn't ever start a fight, we're angels….pft Hahaha I almost believed that myself haha.' _Inner Natsuki laughed hard and Natsuki smirked her, but instantly groaned when more squeals erupted.

Natsuki had the urge to hit her head repeatedly on her desk, but refrained from doing so.

'_My Ipod's battery just had to die…damn I'm having some bad luck this week, first this new school and now this.'_ Natsuki sighed before glaring fully at the girls and guys who were fawning over her.

Mai and Chie watched Natsuki who held a calm expression, but her eyes screamed 'murder them'. They both shook their heads and Mai decided to introduce herself.

Natsuki heard footsteps approach her and turned to head to the left. She saw a strangely familiar red head with a big bust walking towards her.

'_Damn those thing are HUGE!' _Inner Natsuki's eyes were wide. Natsuki inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hello Kuga-san." Mai gave Natsuki a warm smile and Natsuki simply raised an eyebrow. "My name is Mai Tokiha."

"I see." Natsuki moved her gaze back to the window. "I think some people would literally try and kill you for talking to me." Mai's eyebrows shot up and she turned around to find murderous stares pointed at her.

"Hehe." Mai subconsciously moved closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and held out her hand causing Mai to jump.

"Natsuki Kuga, but just call me Natsuki…formalities annoy the hell outta me." Mai smiled and shook Natsuki's hand.

"Alright, but only if you call me Mai." Natsuki shrugged.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Chie and Aoi stood next to Mai.

"Hey, Natsuki this is Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh." Natsuki looked at the two with little interest.

"Hey, remember me…I was one of the people sitting on the bench that you jumped over."

'_So that's why the looked so familiar.' _Natsuki nodded her head.

"Wait, you jumped over Chie!" Chie and Mai had a feeling that Aoi was going to try and attack Natsuki. "That is so cool!" Mai and Chie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Er…yeah."

"Hey she jumped over me also." Aoi looked at Natsuki as if she were a rock star.

"So cool." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

The door was suddenly slammed open and a redhead walked into the classroom, holding her head high as she walked.

"Well it looks like the new kid made it here safely." The red head smirked at Natsuki. "I wonder how long you'll stay…anyway I am your teacher Midori Sugiura." Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's start class!" Natsuki raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Midori nodded her head and handed Natsuki a pass before turning back to the class.

Mai and Chie looked at each other before looking at the girl who was smirking as she walked out the door.

'_We're not going to see her again.' _

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

'_Heh, I told Aunt Kruger that I will come to school, not attend classes.' _Natsuki made her way out of the school. _'Hmmm…where to go.' _Natsuki eye caught sight of a garden a little ways away and headed over to it. _'That will do.' _Natsuki sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree.

A warm breeze swept across the garden causing the smell of cherry blossoms to fill the air.

'_This smells good.' _Natsuki's eyes started to droop and soon she was fast asleep with her hands behind her head.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

'_Ara, I wonder if my Natsuki is waiting…my Natsuki?' _Shizuru stopped and put her fingers on her chin in a thinking pose. _'Ara, I am already claiming her as mine…'_

'_Ara, but of course…it sounds so right…she is our Natsuki.' _Inner Shizuru put her hands behind her back and smiled.

'_Our Natsuki?' _Shizuru inwardly glared at her Inner. _'Inner-san Natsuki is just Natsuki and nothing more.'_

'_Are you sure?' _Inner Shizuru raised her eyebrows at Shizuru.

'_Ara, but of course.' _Shizuru smirked inwardly.

'_You stole my line.' _Inner Shizuru pointed at Shizuru.

'_I know nothing of what Inner-san talking about.' _Shizuru smiled innocently and tilted her head to the side to add to the effect (all done inwardly).

'_Yes you do.' _Inner Shizuru stopped suddenly and smirked evilly.

'_Ara?' _Shizuru smile almost faltered at the sight of the smirk.

'_You underestimate me my outer self, I can do anything I want here.' _Inner Shizuru materialized a fantasy Natsuki and Shizuru almost had a nose bleed at the sight. _'Hmm…I guess I am the only one that is appreciating the view ne?' _Inner Shizuru's smirked widened into a full out grin when she caught Shizuru's eyes wondering Natsuki's body with a hand holding her nose.

Shizuru's eyes traveled up fantasy Natsuki's form. Fantasy Natsuki was wearing tight skinny jeans, black converse, and a revealing navy blue two-piece swimsuit. What really caught Shizuru's attention was the bellybutton piercing with a wolf on it.

'_**Shi-zu-ru…' **_Fantasy Natsuki had some how got within a foot of Shizuru and rested her hands on Shizuru's hips. She leaned her head up beside Shizuru's ear and blew into it.

'_A-a-r-raaaaa…' _Shizuru couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips.

Fantasy Natsuki chuckled hotly before disappearing.

'_Well I know what you truly feel for Miss Natsuki Kuga.' _Inner Shizuru smiled and winked at Shizuru before leaving.

'_Ara…do I…no it is merely an attraction…yes that is it.' _Shizuru released her chin and headed toward Natsuki's homeroom, but not before seeing Haruka speed walking in the direction of the garden. _'Ara?'_

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

Natsuki was sleeping peacefully until loud yelling woke her up. She sat up, stretched and rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"Who the hell is being so damn loud?" Natsuki stood up and walked over to what looked like a gazebo and stood within the shadows.

Natsuki watched as the girl she bumped into earlier in the morning was shoved to the ground for around the flower bushes and ended up losing her glasses. _'What the…'_

"I bet your wishing that you friend was here to save you eh?" A red headed boy walked up to the girl and smashed her glasses with his foot. "Oooppps." The girl just squeezed her eyes shut before looking up at the guys.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-you w-want f-f-from m-me?" Her voice was so quiet that Natsuki almost didn't hear it.

"Tsk…how could someone like Haruka-san want a friend as pathetic as you?" The red head grabbed the girl by the collar. "I'm sure she feels nothing, but pity for you…I should help her out by getting rid of a pest like you." The boy was about to hit the girl, but a hand stopped his fist.

"You know you shouldn't hit a girl." The boy whipped his head around and froze.

Natsuki looked over at the girl before she twisted the guys arm, causing him to release the girl he was holding. She let go of his arm then quickly slammed her foot into his gut and her knee into his face. The boy fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

Natsuki walked over to the girl and the girl flinched away when Natsuki reached for her broken glasses.

'I'm not going to hurt you ya know." The girl relaxed slightly as Natsuki inspected the glasses closer. _'Hmmm…she almost has the same prescription I have.'_

Natsuki squatted down in front of the girl, reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. She then handed them to the girl.

"W-w-what I-is t-t-this?" Natsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Well your glasses were broken by this asshole here and you and I wear the same prescription."

"B-but…" Natsuki held up her hand to silence the girl.

"I wear reading glasses…anyway just do me a favor and take them ok?" the girl nodded her head and took the glasses carefully.

"A=Arigoto…u-ummm." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"The name is Natsuki Kuga."

"O-oh t-then you m-must b-be n-new." Natsuki nodded her head. "W-well my n-name is Y-Yukino Kikukawa…it's n-nice to meet y-you Kuga-san." Yukino bowed to Natsuki.

"Yeah likewise, but just call me Natsuki ok…I do really like formality." Yukino nodded in understanding.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

'_Everyone seems to have left except for a few people…I wonder if they know where Natsuki is?' _Shizuru walked up to Mai who was packing up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?…Oh Fujino-san hello."

"Hello…I was wondering if you have seen Kuga-san around."

"She went to the bathroom and never came back."

"Ara?"

"That trouble maker is jumping class!" Haruka just walked over to the window before running toward the garden where she saw the new Natsuki and two other students.

"Ara…it's skipping Haruka."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Haruka yelled from down the hall.

"Ara thank you Tokiha-san and now I must be going." With that Shizuru followed Haruka to the garden.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

"Go on try them out." Yukino nodded her head and put the glasses on her face.

"Wow…t-they a-are p-perfect."

"Well then keep em." Yukino's eyes widened.

"N-No I-I c-can't…"

"Just take them…think of it as your payment for me helping you." Yukino slowly agreed to this.

"Arigoto…" A sudden sound caught the girl's attention.

Both of the girls turned their heads at the some of running feet.

"WHAT THE JELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"I-It's hell Haruka."

TBC

**A/N: Well that's it for now…hope you guys liked it. R&R…I love hearing what you guys think ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is in the house…whoot, whoot…what is Haruka gonna do? What will Natsuki do? Can Shizuru hold herself back?…Questions that can only be answered by reading this.**

**Chapter 3**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_WHAT THE JELL IS GOING ON HERE!"_

"_I-It's hell Haruka."_

__________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki stuck on hand in her pocket and another in her ear.

"Damn your loud." Natsuki watched in amusement as Haruka's face turned bright red.

"SHUT UP YOU DELINQUENT…LEAVE YUKINO ALONE!" Haruka made a grab for Natsuki's shirt, but Natsuki sidestepped her. "WHY YOU! Haruka lunged at Natsuki just as Natsuki pulled her fist back, ready to land a punch.

"P-please s-stop." Natsuki pulled back, but got tackled by Haruka.

"Ooooffff." Natsuki hit the ground hard while Haruka held her to the ground tightly. "Damn…get off of me." Natsuki's head was spinning.

"I'M DARING YOU IN!" Haruka started dragging Natsuki to the student council's room.

"I-Its b-bringing Haruka."

"That's what I said." Yukino gave Natsuki a sympathetic look when Natsuki looked at her with a questioning look. Yukino soon followed Haruka and Natsuki.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

'_Ara, I wonder where Natsuki has gone.' _Shizuru had just walked out of the last class on Natsuki's schedule. _'Ara more fan girls it seems.'_

"Fujino-san I love you!"

"No me I love you more!"

"Ara, ara girls there is enough for me to go around, but I am afraid that I am running short on time." Shizuru smiled a fake smile at her fans and winked causing them all to faint. _'Ara, I guess I can fine my little Natsuki with the help of Yukino-san.' _Shizuru calmly, but quickly headed to the student council room.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

Haruka kicked open the door to the student council room and dragged Natsuki in before throwing her at one of the desks. When Natsuki was about to hit the desk head on, she hand spinged over the desk and on to her feet.

Haruka's jaw hit the floor as Natsuki dusted off her shoulders and flipped her hair behind her back. Natsuki turned to face the stunned pair of r teens and smirked before leaning hip on one of the desks.

"Something bothering you…loudspeaker?" Natsuki's smirk grew as Haruka's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"YOU FUCKING DELINQUIENT!" Haruka lowered her head and snarled. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SAY!" Haruka was about to charge when Yukino spoke up.

"U-um w-what a-are y-you g-going t-to m-make her s-say?" Haruka looked up at Yukino with a confused look.

"Huh? What are you talking about Yukino?"

"Y-you s-said t-that you w-were g-going t-to m-make her s-say." Haruka's face scrunched up.

"No I said I was gonna make her pay."

"Yo leave the girl alone." Haruka growled, ran up to the desk Natsuki was leaning on and slammed her hands on the desk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "Wow, you actually something right." Natsuki's voice held a hint of sarcasm in it.

"THAT'S IT!" Haruka grabbed Natsuki by the collar of her shirt and brought her face near the girl. "LEAVE HER ALONE…TSK, I DID NOTHING TO HER UNLIKE YOU!" Haruka started to lift Natsuki up off the ground.

"Um…Yukino?" Haruka looked at Natsuki in disbelief before looking over to the mousy girl.

"Y-yes?" Yukino looked at Natsuki with a puzzled look.

"I might have to kick this thing's ass for dragging me here so don't get in the way alright." Yukino's eyes widened. Haruka was about to say something when Yukino spoke up.

"NO!" Haruka looked shocked while Natsuki just smirked. "You can't."

"Alright, alright, but at least you've grown some backbone…" Natsuki watched as Yukino turned away with a blush. "Or not." Natsuki moved her hands to the one's gripped to her shirt and pried them off before putting a two foot distance between the crazy girl.

"HOW THE HELL DO JEW KNOW YUKINO!"

"It's you by the way and I kicked the guy's ass who was about to beat the shit outta her." Natsuki crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"HUH?" Haruka turned to Yukino with a questioning look. "Is it true?"

"Y-yes…Kuga-san did save me." Yukino adjusted her glasses and remembered something. "Oh, what about your glasses?" Haruka raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"You wear glasses…haha…" Natsuki gave the girl an annoyed look before lifting the girl up by the back of her shirt.

"What's so funny about it?" Natsuki's cold voice sent shivers down Haruka's spine, but she didn't show it.

"Yukino can push it off, but you…Hahaha." Haruka started busting up laughing again causing Natsuki to lose her patience so she raised her up about two feet from the ground and dropped her.

"It's pull you moron." With that Natsuki was about to walk over to the door when Haruka tried to tackle her. Natsuki sidestepped it, but as Haruka flew past her, her foot got caught on Natsuki's pants, sending both of them to the floor with Haruka on top.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU DELINQUENT!" Haruka grabbed Natsuki's shirt and pulled her up to where she was face to face with her. She was also straddling the girl's legs.

"What? Get the fuck off of me!" Natsuki tried to kick Haruka off, but she didn't budge.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

'_Ara, Haruka will be angry with me for being late.' _Shizuru continued walking to the student council's room. _'Hmm…'_

"…Get the fuck off of me!" Shizuru stopped when she heard the voice. _'Ara that sounds almost like my Natsuki…ara there I go again claiming her…sigh…what have you done to me Natsuki Kuga.' _Shizuru quickly hurried to the room where the shout came from and opened the door.

"DELINQUENT!"

________________________________________________________________________

In the room

"As if I'm gonna let you gun." Natsuki gave Haruka one of the coldest glares she could and Haruka faltered slightly.

"I-it's r-run Haruka."

"T-that's what I said!" Haruka looked at Yukino, Natsuki took the chance and head butted the girl on top of her.

"OUCH!" Haruka fell off of Natsuki.

"Damn, you got one hell of a hard head." Natsuki stood up rubbing her head.

"DELINQUENT!" Haruka once again lunged at Natsuki. This time Haruka tackled her to the floor.

"HARUKA…KUGA-SAN!" Yukino shouted just as the door opened up.

"Ara?" Shizuru came in the door. She glanced at Yukino before gazing down at Haruka and Natsuki. "Ara, ara…I did not know Haruka liked it so rough." Haruka's eyes widened and looked at Shizuru.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BUBUZUKE!" Shizuru pointed down and Haruka followed her finger. Haruka noticed that she was in between Natsuki's legs and her hands were on either side of her head. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT COOKS LIKE…I SWEAR!" Haruka raised her hands in front of her.

"Ara, it's looks Haruka." Shizuru couldn't help, but feel jealous of Haruka. _'I want to be in between…ara not again you traitor.'_

'_Ara, I try my best.'_

'_Evil.'_

Natsuki suddenly sat up and shoved Haruka back into some desks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shut up you hentai and stay the fuck away from me!" Natsuki stood up and started to walk to the door when Shizuru stepped into her way. "Move."

"Ara, how rude, but I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Natsuki was getting annoyed.

"Well Natsuki seems to have skipped most of her classes today." Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"So."

"IT MEANS YOU HAVE DETENTION DELINQUENT!"

"Congrats on learning how to talk loudspeaker." Everyone watched as Haruka's face turned red again. Shizuru placed a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"WHAT!" Natsuki rolled her eyes. "TSK…YOU DEAL WITH HER BUBUZUKE AS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING LATE!" Haruka then proceeded to drag Yukino out the door.

"It seems that I am in charge of your detention Kuga-han."

'_Shit.'_

**A/N: Well there you have it ^^. I love to hear what you guys think so please R&R. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry bout the late update…my lab top crashed . well here is the chapter for all of you guys who have been waiting for. Thanks again to all of you that left reviews ty...love you guys ^^.**

Chapter 4 ________________________________________________________________________

"It seems that I am in charge of your detention Kuga-han."

'Shit.

* * *

Natsuki sighed and looked out the window; wishing she could be out there. _'Yeah right…ever since I got here I've been bitched out for going outside.' _Natsuki felt someone's eyes on her so she turned only to find a pair of mischievous crimson eyes. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl. _'How can someone smile so much…weird.' _

"Ara, so what does Natsuki think her punishment should be?" Shizuru cocked her head to the side and looked at Natsuki. _'Is this chick serious…well let me try something.' _Natsuki leaned back, hopped onto a desk , and sat on top of it with her feet dangling over the edge. "How bout just letting me go with a warning?" Natsuki unconsciously used her puppy eyes.

'_Kawaii!' _Shizuru fought the urge to hug Natsuki.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that…" Natsuki huffed and turned her head away from Shizuru and crossed her arms. "Maybe I should have Natsuki…" Shizuru was cut off by her inner.

'_Put on puppy ears and a tail and nothing else.' _Inner Shizuru smirked evilly when she knew she had Shizuru's attention. _'Then you can have her ask you to 'rub' her tummy.' _Inner Shizuru then started to go through a list of 'punishments' for Natsuki.

'_Ara, Inner-san has some interesting ideas, but I'm afraid that these are inappropriate…' _Inner Shizuru suddenly grin causing Shizuru to look at her suspiciously.

'_Says the person who had that daydream today during Sakomizu-sensei's lecture.' _Shizuru turned her head away to hide the slight blush.

'_Ara, I have no idea what you are talking about.'_ Shizuru still didn't face her inner which was a bad move.

'_Well here's what could happen in this room right now.'_ Inner Shizuru's voice held mischief in it as she suddenly disappeared.

'_**Hey Fujino, are you alright?' **_Came a husky voice from behind her.

'_Ara?' _Shizuru slowly turned around only to find Natsuki standing there with one hand in her pocket and a worried look on her face. Natsuki walked up to Shizuru, lifted a hand and put it on Shizuru's forehead. Shizuru's heart speed up and she unconsciously bushed.

'_**Hmm you don't have a fever…' **_Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and lead her to the desk in the front of the room.

'_Ara is Natsuki trying to get out of her punishme…KYYAA!' _Shizuru jumped as Natsuki picked her up and sat her on the cold surface of the desk.

'_**Maybe…maybe not.' **_Natsuki slowly stepped in between Shizuru's legs.

'_Ara Natsuki what are you…' _Shizuru was cut off as Natsuki leaned in and started to nuzzle her nose in the crook of her neck.

'_**Well your not sick…so why don't you like me help you out with some of those fantasies of yours.'**_ Natsuki began to nip and lick Shizuru's neck.

'_Ara, but Natsuki I don't like this…' _Natsuki stopped and looked up at Shizuru who had a deep bush on her face.

'_**Don't like what I'm doing or don't like girls?' **_

'_Ara, girls.' _Natsuki growled.

'_**Bullshit I've seen the way you look at me and besides if this felt wrong then why are you getting so aroused?' **_Shizuru's bush deepened. _**'Thought so.' **_Natsuki continued her ministrations.

'_Araaa.'_

"Oi Fujino you okay?" Natsuki noticed Shizuru's glazed eyes and tried waking her up. "Oh shit! Her nose is bleeding." Natsuki rushed over to the large desk in the front of the room, grabbed a few tissues and rushed back over to Shizuru.

"_Na-tsu-ki." _Natsuki's face turned red at the seductive tone Shizuru used.

"Just great…hey!" Shizuru fell on to Natsuki. _'Damn probably lost to much blood…oh hell.' _Natsuki easily picked up Shizuru bridal style and carried her over to the comfy chair behind the large desk. _'What am I going to do with you Fujino.' _Natsuki sat Shizuru in the chair then jumped up and sat on the desk in front of Shizuru. Natsuki then took a tissue and started to clean the blood off of the girl's face.

Natsuki's finger accidentally bushed against Shizuru's cheek. _'Such soft skin.' _Just as Natsuki was finishing up with cleaning the blood off of Shizuru's face, Shizuru's eyes fluttered open.

"A-ra?" Shizuru lazily opened her eyes only to meet Emerald looking down at her. "How is it that Natsuki is looking down at me when she is shorter than I?" Shizuru then looked Natsuki up and down and almost blushed in front of Natsuki at their position, Shizuru was almost in between Natsuki's legs with Natsuki leaning over her. _'Ara its just like that dream, but instead of me on the desk it is Natsuki.'_

"Oi I'm not short I just….just…" Natsuki couldn't think of anything and it was pissing her off and Shizuru just sat their smiling.

"Ara then what is Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru's smile faltered when Natsuki smirked and leaned back on to her hands that were behind her.

'_Sexy.' _Both Inner Shizuru and Shizuru thought.

'_Well at least you admit that you are attracted to her and may be even…'_

'_Love…I think that is a very high possibility, but I just met her.'_

'_Ever heard of love at first sight?'_

'…'

"Has my Natsuki thought of something yet?" Shizuru cocked her head to the side as she looked up at Natsuki.

"Yes I…wait did you just claim me?" Natsuki's smirk disappeared and Shizuru pouted a bit but nearly swooned at the sight of Natsuki looking like a confused puppy.

"Ara what is Natsuki talking about?" Shizuru smiled. _'Ara did I really just call her mine?'_

'_Yes you did and it sound soo right.'_

"_Yes, yes it did…my Natsuki…I like the sound of that.'_

"Nothing." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and her smirk returned when she remembered her comeback.

"So is Natsuki going to share with me what she is?" Natsuki shrugged and thought of something.

"Of course _Shi-zu-ru." _Natsuki watched Shizuru closely and noticed that Shizuru shivered slightly. _'It's not that cold in here is it?' _"I may be short, but that only means that I'm fun sized."

'_Ara, such a cruel child.' _Shizuru unconsciously rubbed her legs together.

'_So sexy…our fun sized puppy.' _Inner Shizuru started drooling.

"Why did I even stick around." Natsuki looked over at the clock and sighed. "Kruger is gonna kill me."

"Ara why would the principle want to kill Natsuki?" Natsuki looked away from the clock to Shizuru who still hasn't moved from the chair.

"Well she is my aunt and I have to live with her now." Natsuki rolled her eyes when Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. "It's not that shocking since I do kinda look like her."

"Ara, but Natsuki is the cutest." Natsuki turned her head away to hide the blush on her face, but it was too late, Shizuru saw it.

"Kawaii!" Natsuki just growled, jumped off the desk, and began walking towards the door. "Ara, where is my Natsuki going?"

"Away from here." Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to leave yet so she elegantly jumped out of her chair and calmly yet quickly rushed over to Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes widened when she felt arms wrap around her stomach and warmth on her back. 'What the…'

'_This feels nice.' _Inner Natsuki snuggled into the embrace like a little puppy.

'_Feels nice this is almost groping!'_

'_Shut up its just a hug and it feels nice so just enjoy it.'_

'_But I really don't even know this chick.'_

'_But you want to.'_

'…'

'_I win.'_

'_Shut up.'_

"Ara is Natsuki trying to escape her detention?" Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Yes." Natsuki felt Shizuru pout.

"Ikezu." Shizuru tightened her arms around Natsuki.

"Fujino…" Natsuki was interrupted.

"Shizuru."

"Huh?"

"Call me Shizuru."

"Alright, Shizuru can you let go?" Shizuru shook her head. "Why?"

"Natsuki is comfy." _'And smells good too.'_

"I'm sure there are other people who you would find comfy also." Natsuki was comfortable, but it was a little strange to have someone this close to her.

"No, only Natsuki…I feel really comfortable around you." Natsuki chuckled and it made Shizuru look up in awe.

"Really now…I'm apparently the ice princess after only one day and your comfortable around me." Shizuru frowned.

"Natsuki is not cold." Shizuru reluctantly let go of Natsuki and Natsuki turned around to face her. "She is a very kind person…just guarded."

"How so?" Natsuki cocked her head to the side. Shizuru had to bit her lip to keep from hugging Natsuki again.

"Ara, well you took care of me just a few minutes ago instead of taking advantage of me." Natsuki blushed and turned her head with a frown.

"So?" Shizuru smiled gently and stepped closer to Natsuki and tapped her nose when she faced Shizuru.

"Ara I just really am glad that Natsuki took care of me." Natsuki smiled and Shizuru's breath caught.

"No problem Fu-Shizuru." Shizuru smiled as well.

"Ara I was suppose to punish Natsuki, but I can just say I did hmm?" Natsuki grinned at Shizuru.

"Thanks a bunch Shizuru." Natsuki went to grab her bag.

"It is I who should be thanking you." _'Even though it was a very naughty Natsuki that put me in that situation…not that I'm complaining.' _Natsuki was just walking by Shizuru when she slipped on one of the tissues she dropped when she was helping Shizuru.

'_Oofff.' _Natsuki ended up landing on something soft.

"Ow." Natsuki looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh Shit…I'm so sorry." Natsuki tried to get up, but ended up falling back down and accidentally pushing her thigh in between Shizuru's legs. Natsuki's hands were on either side of Shizuru's head and she was accidentally kissing Shizuru Fujino.

'_Ara…' _Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's widened eyes as she quickly broke the lip lock. Natsuki stayed frozen like that over Shizuru as the door opened.

"Natsuki I was told that you got deten…" Kruger stopped mid sentence when she saw her niece. She grinned widely. "Wooooo…go Natsuki, I'll just leave you guys alone for a while." Kruger then closed the door, but not before locking it first.

The two girls were thinking very different thoughts yet similar thoughts.

'_Natsuki tastes so good…I'm glad she was my first kiss.'_

'_Oh Shit I just gave my first kiss to the student council president.'_

'_But you liked it.' _Said Inner Natsuki.

'_Yeah I guess I did.'_

**A/N: well there you guys have it…this one was for you. Anyway R&R please =P.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys I might be late on my updates 'cause I decided to do girls wrestling this year…one word…OW! Anyway here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, but it might be kinda short…anyways enjoy…and once again thank you guys for reviewing ^^.

'_**Hey…'= **_**Thoughts and or fantasies**

'_**Hey…'**_**=Inner Selves talking**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

'_Natsuki tastes so good…I'm glad she was my first kiss.'_

'_Oh Shit I just gave my first kiss to the student council president.'_

'_But you liked it.' Said Inner Natsuki._

'_Yeah I guess I did.'_

* * *

Natsuki quickly got off of Shizuru and put a good ten feet in between them.

'_Damn.' _Natsuki averted her eyes from Shizuru to the window. _'What the hell am I thinking…last time I got close to someone I…' _Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her head. _'Besides I'm just here to get rid of the problems in the school then I'll probably never see her again…sigh.' _Natsuki ran a hand through her hair before walking over to the windowsill and sitting on it.

While Natsuki was pondering to herself, Shizuru slowly sat up and traced her lips with her fingers. _'Ara, Natsuki why do you have such a strong effect on me?' _Shizuru looked over at Natsuki and her breath caught. Natsuki was sitting on the windowsill with her head resting on her leg while looking out the window with a serene yet sad look upon her face. The golden rays of the setting sun outlining her figure making her look like an angel in Shizuru's eyes. _'Ara, Natsuki is my angel…Natsuki does seem to be so far away.' _Shizuru stood up and walked over to her desk and sat down with her chin resting on folded hands. She sat there observing Natsuki. _'Did she not like the kiss….hmm lets find out fufufu.' _"Ara, Natsuki seems so distant I wonder why…hmmm could it be that she did not like my kiss." Shizuru put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

Natsuki slowly looked over at Shizuru while coming out of her past memories. She saw through Shizuru's act, but decided to go with it. "What do you mean Shizuru?" Shizuru removed her hands and looked up at Natsuki with slightly widened eyes. Natsuki cocked her head to the side.

"Ara, so my Natsuki did like our first kiss." Shizuru teased and Natsuki turned a bit pink.

"Baka." Natsuki turned her head to the side to hide the blush.

"Ara such a cute puppy." Shizuru smiled until she saw Natsuki tense up. _'Ara was it something I said?'_

'_Fuck! That is exactly what __she __said.' _Natsuki eyebrows scrunched together.

'_But Shizuru is different.' _Inner Natsuki defended.

'_Really? How so?' _Natsuki argued.

'_Cause she cares for us.' _Natsuki had the same feeling that her inner had about Shizuru, but her memories.

'_Tsk remember the last time someone 'cared' for us.' _Inner Natsuki kept quiet. _'Yeah that's right she just up and left us for someone else…that's how much she cared, she cared enough to leave our hearts on the doormat as she __carefully __stepped all over it'_

'_Why don't you give Shizuru a chance…you can have her as your friend ya know.' _inner Natsuki crossed her arms.

'_I don't th…' _Inner Natsuki cut Natsuki off.

'_What have you got to lose?'_

'_My rep as a badass.' _Natsuki thought to herself.

'_You know I can hear your thoughts right?' _Inner looked at Natsuki as if she were crazy.

'_What? You can read minds now too?' _Inner Natsuki slapped her palm against her forehead.

'_Are you serious! I'm you remember!' _

'_Uh…I knew that.' _

'_Sure whatever just start talking to Shizuru instead of staring at her like an idiot.'_

"Ara Natsuki…did I say something wrong?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru for a second before relying.

"No, it's nothing." Natsuki gave Shizuru a small smile before turning towards the window.

"I may not have known you for a while, but I can tell that your lying." Shizuru was worried for Natsuki. _'Ara, how can this girl stir up so many emotions when many others failed to do?'_

"Sigh…when you said that it brought back some unpleasant memories." Shizuru's eyes widened. Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru and gave her a lopsided smile as if to say it was alright. "Don't worry about it 'kay?"

"Ara, if that is what Natsuki wishes, but do realize this…" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "I will always be here to listen, to be a friend." _'For now.' _Natsuki looked at Shizuru for awhile…trying to see any deception, but couldn't. Natsuki gave the warmest smiles she hadn't given in a long time. Shizuru sucked in a breath at the sight.

"I'd like that." Shizuru gave Natsuki a true, warm smile in return for Natsuki's.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it…again sorry if this is short, the next one will be long…a very long chapter ^^. Reviews are very much appreciated. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all ^^. I haven't been around for a while and just wanted to say sorry and the reason for that is that ever since I joined wrestling I've had no time to myself since its always spent with the team…oh well. Hope you all enjoy this long chapter (OOHHH…AHHHHH…^^ HAHA…hey that rhymed =P)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_I'd like that." Shizuru gave Natsuki a true, warm smile in return for Natsuki's._

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru talked for a while until Natsuki noticed the time.

"Damn I didn't know it was this late." Shizuru looked at the clock as Natsuki stood up.

"Ara, Natsuki is right, it is quite late and the school will be closing soon." Shizuru rose from her chair just as Natsuki slung her bag over her shoulder. Shizuru then picked up her phone and dialed her driver's number.

'_ring…ring…ring…I'm sorry the number you have reached is unavailable, please try again.'_

Having forgot that Natsuki was in the room, Shizuru let out a sigh and ran her hand through her locks.

"So you do have troubles like any other teenager." Shizuru almost jumped as Natsuki spoke up.

"Ara, whatever do you mean Na-tsu-ki?" That sentence earned Shizuru a blush from the brunette. _'Kawaii!' Squealed Shizuru inwardly._

"Arg, never mind…anyway what was up with the look from before?"

'_Ara, could it be that she actually cares?'_

'_Well duh…you are her friend remember.'_Inner Shizuru then grinned. _'Maybe you could gain certain benefits though…I wonder…' _

'_Ara…'_

"Ara?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side while Natsuki crossed her arms and gave Shizuru an annoyed look.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ara, I know what Natsuki knows what she thinks I know what she means?" Shizuru almost smirked at Natsuki's confused look.

"Yes…wait what…no…arg…what was the question?" Natsuki tilted her head to the left causing her to look like a confused, but innocent puppy.

'_Ara, how can somebody be so kawaii…It has to be illegal.' _

'_And innocent, ara I have a few ways to change that fufu.'_Inner Shizuru let her mind wonder while a trail of blood leaked from her nose.

'_Ara Inner-san is a Ikezu…tempting me with such thoughts.' _Shizuru pouted at her inner.

'_Ara, I could do that…oh and I defiantly have to do that.' _Inner was lost in her own world.

"Oi! Hey Shizuru, you in there?" Shizuru blinked and looked at Natsuki who was frantically waving her hand in front of Shizuru's face.

"Yes I am here, why does Natsuki ask…would she rather not have me here, Natsuki Ikezu." Shizuru then placed her hands over her face and pretended to cry.

"No, no I j-just...uh wanted to s-see if you were listening to m-me." Natsuki was in full panic mode.

"So Natsuki just want me to listen to her, but nothing else….am I really that annoying to be around?" Shizuru faked sobbed sending Natsuki into an even more panicking mode.

'_Oh shit! I can't stand it when people cry….what am I gonna do…AH!'_

"No you're not annoying…"

"So does that mean Natsuki enjoys my company?" Shizuru was smiling behind her hands.

"Actually I do…for someone I just met I felt more comfortable than I have in a long time." The sincerity in Natsuki's voice caught Shizuru off guard, but she got over it and lowered her hands revealing a smile. "Hey, you tricked me….that is so unfair!" Natsuki pointed her finger at Shizuru accusingly.

"All is fair in love and war Natsuki." Shizuru smiled as she walked towards the door.

"All is fair in what?" Poor Natsuki was confused once again.

"What was it that Natsuki wanted to ask me?" Shizuru effectively changed the subject.

"Oh yeah…I was wondering if you needed a ride home?" Natsuki leaned against the door.

"Ara, I'm sure my ride will be here shortly." Something was telling Natsuki that Shizuru was lying.

"So?" Natsuki smirked. "I'll give you a ride and if they show up it will be their fault that they were late…come on Shizuru live a little." Shizuru knew she couldn't resist her little puppy savior.

'_You have to admit that its kind of a turn on disobeying daddy and riding with your sexy prince.'_Inner Shizuru grinned at Shizuru.

'_Ara, it really is.' _Shizuru smiled.

"Ara, alright." Natsuki grinned and tossed Shizuru a dark blue helmet with a silver lightning bolt. "Ara?" _'A helmet?'_

"You're gonna need it." Natsuki then left the room with Shizuru following closely.

The two walked down the hallways, out the school; and towards the forest.

'_Ara I wonder why Natsuki is taking me into the forest?'_

'_Ara maybe its because she wants to take us somewhere where no one can interrupt us.' _Inner Shizuru wagged her eyebrows at Shizuru.

'…'

Natsuki stopped by a few trees, walked behind them, the came out pulling a jet black Ducati with shiny dark blue swirls and a howling silver wolf on the gas tank. Natsuki turned to face Shizuru, leaned on the bike and smirked.

"So what do ya think?" Natsuki opened her arms, gesturing to her bike.

'_Ara, I think I'll have a piece of my sexy biker….ara you are such a bad influence Inner-san.' _Shizuru pouted at her inner who was drooling at Natsuki.

"Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki rode a motorcycle." Shizuru felt a bit nervous just looking at the machine.

"Yep, this is my Ducati." Natsuki grinned proudly at her bike causing Shizuru's breath to once again hitch.

'_Does she know how irresistible she is.' _Shizuru watched as Natsuki threw her leg over and startled the bike.

'_I hope you know how lucky you are Ducati.' _Inner Shizuru growled and called Kyohime.

'_Ara you jealous of Natsuki's bike?' _Shizuru giggled at her Inner.

'_You would be to if Natsuki was startling that ducati rather than, lets say you.' _Inner grinned when Shizuru said nothing and blushed.

"Come on Shizuru, just hop on." Natsuki patted the seat behind her.

Shizuru walked up next to the machine and just stood there looking unsure. Natsuki looked at Shizuru's face and chuckled.

"Aw come on you're more calm dealing with you're psychotic fans…I'm not that bad of a driver ya know." Shizuru couldn't help, but giggle at Natsuki's pout.

"Ara it's just that I have never ridden on one of these before." Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Shizuru's smile dropped.

'_Did I do something bad?'_ Both Shizuru and her Inner wondered worriedly.

"Well then hop on cause you haven't lived 'til you have…hop on!" Natsuki held out her hand for Shizuru to grab.

Shizuru grabbed her hand and they both felt the little shock when their hands touched.

'_Whoa that was weird.' _Natsuki thought as she helped Shizuru onto the back of her bike.

'_Ara, that was…' _Shizuru has officially gone to lala land.

'_I've did and have gone to heaven.' _Inner Shizuru turned into a pile of goo.

Natsuki started up her bike and was about to take off, but noticed that Shizuru was sitting behind her not holding onto anything.

'_Natsuki you idiot…she has never ridden on a motorcycle before.' _Natsuki had the urge to slap herself for being stupid.

"Shizuru you're suppose to hold on to me if you don't want to fall." Shizuru slowly raised her hands to Natsuki's shoulders.

'_Very nice.' _Shizuru felt Natsuki's toned shoulders through her shirt.

"You're gonna fall if you hold on like that." Natsuki deadpanned.

"Ara then how…" Shizuru stopped when Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hands and placed them on her waist without letting Shizuru see her blush.

'_Ara…' _Shizuru sighed, rested her head on Natsuki's back, and closed her eyes.

'_So much better than heaven.' _Inner was way gone in her own world.

"Hold on tight." Natsuki said as she took off.

About five minutes into the ride Natsuki realized that she had no idea where Shizuru lived. Natsuki pulled off to the side of the road, turned of the engine and gently woke up the sleeping girl behind her.

"Hey Shizuru…Shizuru." Natsuki spoke softly as she nudged the girl awake.

"Hmmm?" Said a sleepy Shizuru who snuggled closer to Natsuki making the girl blush.

"I kinda forgot to ask you where your house is." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Ara, well I live…" Shizuru stopped mid sentence when she looked around. Natsuki had stopped right beside the beach as the full moon was raising into the sky, illuminating everything. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and stifled a gasp. There Natsuki was, the wind playing with her midnight locks and emerald eyes piercing though the darkness.

'_Ara, ara how beautiful.'_

'_Hmmm…' _Inner Shizuru disappeared and suddenly moans were heard from the bedroom.

"So where do you live?" Shizuru snapped out of lala land and told Natsuki where she lived, then they where off once more.

'_Ara, I wish this would last forever.' _Shizuru sighed and snuggled closer to Natsuki once again.

'_OH MY GOD! *pant*…so…*pant*….do I.' _

'_Lucky…' _Shizuru glared at her Inner, but Natsuki's calm sent of wintergreen gum and forest calmed her.

'_I wonder what Shizuru could be thinking?'_ Natsuki had asked this question many times that day.

'_Hmmm…well wanna know what I'm thinking?' _Inner Natsuki wagged her eyebrows at Natsuki.

'_Not really…' _Natsuki deadpanned and Inner Natsuki huffed and walked away.

About thirty minutes later Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at Shizuru's home only to be shocked. There around Shizuru's mansion was the swat team and the cops. Bystanders were talking amongst themselves as News crews got their feed.

"What the hell." Natsuki quickly parked her bike as close to the house as possible then her and Shizuru jumped off and rushed over to the chief.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" The Chief turned to Natsuki and growled.

"Wouldn't you and every other person around like to know…it's classified." Natsuki held back her fist.

"Well if it was classified then why is it gonna be on the news and HELLO you're not doing a very good job at keeping it under wraps."

"You little shit!" The cop grabbed Natsuki by the collar.

"Please stop it." The cop jumped and quickly let go of Natsuki. "Please tell me what is happening."

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I cannot do that." The cop didn't even look at Shizuru.

"Hey dude…Shizuru kinda lives here so I think she has a right to know." Natsuki couldn't believe how stupid this cop was being.

"On the Fuji…Miss Fujino!" The cop quickly went into ass kissing mode(Natsuki's point of view). "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Tsk…obviously." Natsuki mumbled under her breath and Natsuki would've laughed if it weren't for the situation.

"Please, will you tell me what is happening?" The cop quickly nodded.

"Of course Miss Fujino…well the situation is that your father and mother are both being held hostage by a gang, they are demanding a ransom and if they don't get it they have threatened that they will…" Shizuru held up her hand, she didn't want to hear anymore. Her face was expressionless from the time she got off of Natsuki's bike, her face was set in stone.

"So why haven't you guys sent in your fucking S.W.A.T team…they're suppose to be trained for this." Natsuki was getting pissed.

"Well we don't want to endanger two of the most powerful people in the city." Natsuki rolled her eyes, flicked her hair as she turned and walked to her bike.

Natsuki pulled out a Semiautomatic .44 Magnum desert eagle handgun, gas operated, suck it in the waistband of her pants, and pulled out a throwing knife and stuck it in her pant's pocket.

'_I'm glad Kruger told me to carry these…I thought she was crazy, but now I'm glad I listened….for once.' _Natsuki walked back to the cop.

"You know maybe if you had more confidence in you team and abilities then just maybe those people would be outta there already." Natsuki smirked at the cop's stupid look, turned to Shizuru gave her a half smile then took off around the house to sneak in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL, SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" The cop was fuming, but the only thought running through his head was that at least the world would have one less mouthy teen.

'_Natsuki.' _Shizuru looked towards the place where Natsuki disappeared.

'_Ara don't worry Natsuki will come back with both our parents…I mean remember how she totally kicked those guys asses at school…she can do ANYTHING, and yes that does include me…' _Shizuru was surprised that her Inner had said what she said about Natsuki…until the do anything part, but then again Shizuru herself had thought that thought before.

'_Ara, be careful…my Natsuki.'_

* * *

With Natsuki

Natsuki had found an open window on the second floor, but it was to high. She looked around for something to reach it and found vines leading up to a balcony so she climbed up and over. The balcony lead to a French doors that were slightly opened. Natsuki quickly, but silently snuck into the room.

The room was big yet elegant. The walls were a very light shad of lavender that was barely noticeable, the dresser and night stands were honey maple, a violet throw rug was place under the queen sized bed to prevent the scratching of the wood floors. A desk was in the corner with a work lamp and papers neatly organized on top. There was another door other than the exit to the room which Natsuki presumed was the bathroom. (Can you guess who's room it is hmm? =])

'_I could use the vents…nah I like full on frontal attacks better.' _Natsuki quickly made her way over to the exit ignoring the pictures on the night stand of a certain res eyed girl.

Natsuki sneakily left the room watching her back around every corner she turned. She heard some people talking and coming her way so she ducked into the nearest closet. She listened closely as she looked out the crack in the door there was a guy and a girl one holding an AK47 and another holding a semiautomatic Rimfire rifle.

'_Hmmm what to do…' _Natsuki pondered

'_Hide above the door, make a noise to lure them in here, then knock one out and make the other tell where the hostages are.' _Natsuki was shocked.

'Wow…that was the smartest thing you ever said.'

'_Why thank y…WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!' _Natsuki chuckled.

'_Hey look Shizuru!' _

'_Where!?' _Natsuki busted up laughing as Inner Natsuki grumbled saying something about Shizuru withdrawal.

Natsuki then focused on the plan. She jumped up and grabbed on of the beams inside the closet. Once she was seated on the beam she looked around for something to make a sound with instead of her voice.

'_Damn.' _Natsuki hadn't found anything in the closet. _'What the fuck…the point of a closet is to put stuff in it .' _Natsuki looked down at her shoes. _'That's it!' _Natsuki pulled off one of her converse shoes and banged it against the wall.

"What was that?" One of the guards said while walking towards the closet.

"Dunno probably a rat of something…you go check it out." The guy guard nodded and headed toward the closet, opened the door, and went in.

Natsuki smirked as see saw the guy walk into the closet.

'_Idiot.' _Natsuki then chucked the shoe at the guard hitting him right in the back of the head, knocking him out.

'_One word…booyah!' _Inner Natsuki grinned.

'_Duh…now for the other one.'_ Natsuki grinned, pulled off her other shoe, pulled out the laces and waited.

"Oi…what was that, hey Takeo." The other guard walked into the room, but this time Natsuki chucked the shoe at the guards hands making her drop the gun.

Natsuki then jumped onto the girl knocking her down to the ground. Natsuki then grabbed the shoe lace and tied the girl's hands.

"I want you to show me where the Fujinos are being kept." Natsuki stood up and towered over the girl.

"Why would I tell someone like y…" The girl's breath caught as she turned and faced Natsuki in the dim light and stared in awe. _'Wow…beautiful.' _Natsuki grimaced for she knew exactly what that face meant.

"Why don't you make this easier and just show me where they are." Natsuki was losing her patience since the girl was doing nothing, but staring at her like she wants to eat her.

"Why don't you forget about them…I mean come on you could do anything you wanted to me right now." The girl wagged her eyebrows at Natsuki while Natsuki frowned.

* * *

With Shizuru

'_Ara, why do I feel the urge to murder someone with my katana right now?' _Shizuru had no idea why felt the way she did. _'Just think about Natsuki…she'll be coming out of the house soon._ (or closet…your choice =P)

* * *

Back with Natsuki

"You know what…fuck it." The girl thought Natsuki was accepting her offer, but nope Natsuki had something else in mind. Natsuki crouched down near the girl then bam…lights out. She hit the girl over the head. "Well at least now she'll shut up." Natsuki grabbed the girl's rifle and the guy's hat and glasses for a disguise then went down the hall where the guards just came from.

Natsuki walked around the huge house for a while until she reached a huge parlor room. Natsuki waited outside the room listening to the people inside.

"What should we do…they aren't going to give us the money."

"Yes they will because everyone loves the Fujinos and their charms…hmp what a load of shit, Fujino charm my ass." Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

'_The guy is obviously jealous…what a loser.' _Natsuki looked around and was spotted by another guard.

"Hey you." Natsuki turned around to face the guy.

'_Shit!' _"Yeah?" The guy pointed to the parlor room.

"You're needed in there…remember?" Natsuki nodded her head and walked into the room.

"Finally…what the hell took you so long, you know what never mind I need you to help watch these pathetic idiots while I go to the bathroom…Ko will be here to help ya out." With that the guard left the room.

Natsuki observed the two people who were tied up and gagged. The middle aged man had dark brown hair that was slightly messy, but still neat given the circumstances. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore a business suit like he had just got off from work before this happened. The man's face screamed authority, but what Natsuki noticed most was his red eyes that radiated power.

'_I see where Shizuru get her eyes.' _Natsuki's eyes then moved to the woman next to Mr. Fujino.

'_Hohoho…and I see why Shizuru get her…' _

'_Don't even say it hentai!'_

'_You know you just called yourself a hentai right?'_

'…'

'_Right?'_

'…'

'_Fine ignore me, but you can't ignore me if I shut up so neh.' _Inner Natsuki stuck out her tongue at Natsuki.

The woman next to Mr. Fujino had wavy honey blond hair that went past her shoulders, porcelain white skin, and violet eyes. Her face held a stern yet elegant look and she was dressed in a kimono.

'_Does she know that we are in the 20th__ century?'_ Natsuki rolled her eyes at her Inner.

Natsuki walked over and stood on Mrs. Fujino's left while the other guard stood on Mr. Fujino's right. Natsuki stood there thinking of a plan until she was interrupted by the guard.

"Hey…I haven't seen you around much." Natsuki turned to the guard. "Let me guess…you're new?" Natsuki smirked inwardly.

'_Looks like I'm gonna have to wing it.'_

"Yeah, you could say that." The guard had a mildly shocked expression on his face. "What?"

"You're a girl."

"No shit Sherlock." The guard growled.

"Hey I just didn't know okay!" The guard had let down his guard. (hehe)

"Maybe you should pay attention more dumbass." Natsuki pretended to go back to guard duty as the guard walked up and stood in front of her.

"You should hut the hell up and learn your place!" The guard poked Natsuki in the shoulder.

'_Now is my chance.' _"I know my place asshole and right now if Shizuru knew what I was about to do she'd kill me." Both Fujinos looked up at Natsuki at the mention of her daughter while the guard looked confused.

"Shizu…who?" Natsuki then slammed the back of the rifle into the guard's stomach…knocking him out cold.

"Stupid idiot." Natsuki dropped the gun, turned to Mrs. Fujino and began untying her.

After Natsuki was done untying her she moved on to Mr. Fujino. The Fujinos were about to question Natsuki when they all heard footsteps.

"Shit…you guys have to hide." Both looked at Natsuki with skeptical looks, but only Mrs. Fujino went to hide when her husband told her to.

"I'm not going anywhere…I don't trust you." Natsuki grinded her teeth, picked up the rifle and threw it toward the stubborn man who caught it just as ten guards came into the room.

"What the fuck!" The leader of the guards looked at the guard who was out cold to Natsuki. "What the fuck are you doing!" Natsuki smirked.

"Doing something those damn cops weren't." The guard took a step forward and Mr. Fujino gave her a side glance.

Natsuki pulled off the sunglasses and cap. Long navy blue hair was revealed along wit dangerously cold emerald eyes.

"You think you can get away…well I think not, get them!" The five guards rushed at the two with bats, chairs, or whatever they had brought.

Natsuki effectively dodged a chair that was aimed at her head and caught a bat aimed at her stomach. She grabbed the bat and beat the two guys that attacked her. She looked over to Mr. Fujino who was just getting done with knocking out three guys with the rifle. He looked up at Natsuki.

"Not bad kid." Natsuki rolled her eyes and turned to look at the door. Twenty more guards had arrived.

Natsuki got into a fighting stance as did Mr. Fujino. Ten more guys attacked them and they all were out in three minutes. Mr. Fujino was out of breath, but Natsuki was standing as tall as ever glaring so harshly that the guards stepped back.

"You all right Fujino-san?" The man glared up at Natsuki and stood up straight.

"I don't care what you do…I want that girl dead and the man, just hurt him 'til he can't move!" Five guys charged this time, but all attacked Natsuki, but one.

Natsuki ducked to avoid a punch the kicked out two of the guards feet. She then back flipped to avoid a golf club to the head and broke the guy's nose as she back flipped. Natsuki landed in a crouch. She then charged at them at a speed that shocked them. The guards were to late on defending and got roundhouse kicked in the heads…down they went.

Natsuki looked over to Mr. Fujino who had just finished off his guy and his breathing was labored quite a bit. She looked over to the rest of the guards.

"Fuck!" Natsuki grabbed Mr. Fujino by the back of the coat, ran to the bar in the parlor and jumped behind it just as a barrage of bullets slammed against the wood. Natsuki pulled out her desert eagle and aimed at the chandelier above the guards and fired. The chandelier crashed down on top of all, but two guards. "Only two more." Mr. Fujino looked at Natsuki as if she were from a different planet. "Stay here while I finish up the rest." Natsuki jumped out from behind the bar.

"Damn it!" The head guard was fuming. "How can a little high school bitch do all of this damage!" The other guard ran out of the room as Natsuki moved closer. "I guess I'll have to do this myself." The head guard took a step forward.

The guard started firing bullets as Natsuki jumped out of the way and behind a flipped table. She peaked from behind it when the bullets stopped.

"Idiot." The guard was trying to quickly load his gun, but Natsuki was too fast. She aimed her gun at his and fired sending the gun flying out of his hands. "I win." The guard fell to his knees.

"Please don't kill me." Mr. and Mrs. Fujino came out from behind the bar and walked over to Natsuki.

"Why would I kill you, hmmmmm…oh yeah you called me a bitch." Natsuki grinned evilly as the guard looked like he pissed his pants. Natsuki walked up to the guy and whacked him in the head with the bottom of her gun. "Serves you right asshole…ouch, what was that for!" Natsuki rubbed her head where Mrs. Fujino hit her.

"Language." Natsuki grumbled as she and the Fujino's made their way to the exit.

They were at the bottom of the stairs when a man shouted out.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man had jet black hair that was spiked in every direction, cold grey eyes, and an Uzi and a high powered semi automatic pistol.

"Ah hell." Natsuki could feel Mrs. Fujino's glare, but ignored it. Natsuki pushed the two towards the door then faced the guy. "Get outta here…I got this." The man pointed the gun at Mr. Fujino.

"I don't think so." he fired two shots at Mr. Fujino from the pistol.

'_Damn!' _Natsuki pushed the two towards the door and the fell as on bullet skimmed across Natsuki right cheek, burning it, and the other grazed her left thigh. Blood dripped from her cheek down her neck and then was soaked up by her shirt, her pants were stained from the cut on her thigh. She quickly pulled out her gun and shot the Uzi out of the guy's hand and across the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Get moving!" The Fujinos quickly ran out of the door leaving Natsuki to deal with the guy.

* * *

With Shizuru

"Someone's coming out the door!" The cops all readied their guns as the doors flew open. They watched as the Fujino couple ran out the door. "Hold your fire!"

'_Mother and Father are safe, but where is Natsuki.' _Shizuru was glad that her parents where out, but she continued to look at the door as her parents, well mother, rushed up and hugged her. "Ara, I'm glad you both are safe." Shizuru had tears in her eyes.

"Yes and we owe it all to that girl." Shizuru snapped her head up and looked at her father.

"Natsuki…is she okay, is she still in there?!" Mr. Fujino had never seen his daughter like this.

"So you do know the girl…Natsuki the name suits her." Mrs. Fujino let go of her daughter.

"She is alright, a few scratches, but I don't know for how long…" Shizuru watched the door with tears in her eyes and Mr. Fujino did something that shocked everyone, he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "That girl really is amazing…and I have no doubt that she'll come back out." Shizuru let the tears in her eyes run down her face.

'_Please Natsuki…be alright.' _Was Shizuru's thinking as the S.W.A.T team rushed into the house.

* * *

With Natsuki

"That was real noble of you kid, but stupid." The man shot at Natsuki and she dodged it as the guy took his chance to slide down the banister of the stairs.

Natsuki quickly rolled to a stop and charged at the man. The man shot, shot after shot, but Natsuki continued to dodge. Right when Natsuki was about to hit the guy, he grabbed on of her wrists and slammed on of his fists into her stomach then pushed her hard with his foot, making her lose her balance.

"It is sad, someone like you with so much talent wastes it on people who don't give a shit about anyone else." He walked towards Natsuki as she pulled out her knife and hid it in her long sleeve shirt sleeve. "I'm going to end you quickly….since I'm a nice guy and all." He picked Natsuki up by the collar of her shirt before he could do anything else Natsuki swiped the knife across his nose forcing him to let go. Natsuki stood up then went over to the guy who was cradling his nose.

"I'm gonna make this quick then let the feds take you so you can rot in jail…because I'm a nice girl." After Natsuki threw the guys words back at him she slammed her foot into his cheek sending him flying into a wall. "Well he's out for the count." The S.W.A.T team rushed in just as Natsuki started to make her way to the door.

"Are you alright Miss?" Natsuki looked at the guys and put on hand in her pocket to hid her gun and her knife.

"I guess, but if you're looking for the guys who were in on this they're scattered around the house and out cold." The S.W.A.T team's eyes were wide as Natsuki walked out of the house.

'_This kinda reminds me of the first time I met Rei…she was so helpless back then.' _Natsuki scrunched up her eyebrows. _'But then again it was probably an act to make me look like a fool in the end. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her, but then again she ruined my life…she pretended to care and I fell for it.'_

Natsuki watched as Shizuru ran up to her and embraced her into a tight hug with tears running down her face.

'_Can I trust Shizuru not to do the same?' _Natsuki hugged Shizuru back.

"Natsuki I'm so happy you're okay." Shizuru then noticed the blood on Natsuki's face and leg. "Natsuki! You're bleeding…let me help." Shizuru took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood off Natsuki's face gently as Shizuru's parents came over.

"You are something else kid." Natsuki looked at Mr. Fujino who was grinning.

"Ara, you're hurt let me help, hmm…since Shi-can is taking care of your face then I guess I'll take care of your thigh, now I need to take your pants off fufu." Shizuru looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Um…n-no I-its fine." Natsuki's face was red.

"Yes it is fine because I'll be taking care of my Natsuki…isn't that right." There was mischief in Shizuru's eyes.

"Ara no fair you have all the fun." Mrs. Fujino pouted and Mr. Fujino laughed.

"They are gonna kill me." Mr. Fujino placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and grinned.

"You'll get use to it…eventually."

"Great." Natsuki watched as Shizuru and her mother bickered. _'I think I can trust her and I hope I'm right because if I'm not…I don't think I'd be able to be fixed once I'm broken again.'_

TBC

**A/N; So there you have it…Natsuki saves the day ^^ and you found out a little more about Rei…the mysterious girl from Natsuki's past. I was going to add more about her, but the next chapter is all about what happened and a very surprising twist. Anyway I hope you liked this long chapter =). Tell me what you think I love to here from you guys. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter for ya guys…well hope you like it.**

**Natsuki:18**

**Shizuru: 18**

**Nao:16**

**Mai:17**

**Chie:17**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_Great." Natsuki watched as Shizuru and her mother bickered. 'I think I can trust her and I hope I'm right because if I'm not…I don't think I'd be able to be fixed once I'm broken again.'_

* * *

The police had just got the report written down after interviewing both Mr. and Mrs. Fujino and went to his cop car.

"That was…unnecessary." Mr. Fujino yawned.

"Well we are the infamous Fujinos dear." Mrs. Fujino walked over to Mr. Fujino and fixed his collar.

"Yes…now where is Shizuru?" Mr. Fujino looked over to a big group of fan girls fawning over Shizuru. "Shizuru certainly loves attention." Mr. Fujino chuckled then his attention moved to the girl who rescued him and his wife moments ago.

Natsuki was leaning on her bike with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. A bandage was placed on the burn and cut on her cheek and another was wrapped around her thigh. Natsuki had a calm and peaceful look on her face and Mr. Fujino wasn't the only one who noticed.

Shizuru, who was stuck in the middle of a bunch of fan girls worrying about Shizuru and awing at her beauty.

'_Ara, why did my parents teach me to be so polite.' _Shizuru flashed one of her fake smiles to all of her fans making half of them faint. _'Works every time fufu…ara I wonder where Natsuki could have g…' _Shizuru's eyes landed on Natsuki just as the wind began playing with her hair. _'Ara…gorgeous.' _One of Shizuru's fan girls named Tomoe saw Shizuru's softened expression and thought it was directed at her.

"H-Hey S-Shizuru-san." Shizuru turned her head towards Tomoe and smiled a forced smile, but Tomoe didn't notice. "Y-you're not hurt are you." Tomoe seemed genuinely worried.

"Hello Tomoe-san, no I am not hurt at all." Shizuru watched as three girls rushed up to Natsuki. "Well goodnight Tomoe-san if you will excuse me." Shizuru then made her way over to Natsuki.

* * *

With Natsuki

Natsuki was peacefully leaning against her bike enjoying the night air until she heard people shouting her name. She groaned and just she opened her eyes she was forced into a hug by no other than Mai Tokiha.

"Damn it Tokiha get off of me." Natsuki growled and Mai let go of Natsuki, but got a little too close for Natsuki's liking.

"Natsuki! I saw you on the news and came rushing over here an…oh my god what happened to your face…and your leg!" Mai started checking Natsuki for more injuries until Natsuki grabbed her hands while stepping away from her bike.

"Chill Mai I'm fine." Natsuki heard Mai inhale deeply. "Oi are you okay?"

"You just called me by my first name." Natsuki realized her mistake and let go of Mai's hands.

"Oh…my bad Toki…" Natsuki was cut off by Mai.

"Don't you dare go back to calling me Tokiha…Mai is just fine." Mai frowned before smiling widely.

"Alright, then feel free to call me Natsuki…err or continue to call me Natsuki." Natsuki gave a shrug.

"So you made it out huh mutt." Natsuki moved her eyes over to a redheaded girl who looked a bit younger than herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now glaring at her.

"The name is Nao…nice to meet ya mutt." Natsuki's eyes turned stone cold as she gave the girl her iciest Kuga glare.

"Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki watched as a shiver ran down the girl's spine at her cold tone.

"Oh Natsuki." Natsuki turned her head to face Mai.

"Hmm?"

"You remember Chie right?" Natsuki looked at the boyish looking girl who was currently taking pictures of her, the house and the cops.

"Hey, hey Kuga-kun." Chie grinned and walked over them.

"Drop the -kun." Natsuki closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright Natsuki…" Chie waited for Natsuki to hit her over the head or something, but it never came.

'_I have a feeling this Chie person is gonna be a pain in the ass.' _Inner massaged her temples. _'Damn, I got one hell of a headache…looks like I need 800g of 100% Shizuru, whoop, whoop.'_Inner Natsuki grinned widely and Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

'_Why have I been cursed with a pervert Inner?'_

'_That's the same as calling yourself a pervert…pervert.' _Inner grinned cheekily before grabbing a Shizuru monthly magazine.

* * *

With Shizuru

Shizuru had watched as the girl Mai Tokiha ran up and hugged her Natsuki. Her pace quickened when she also saw the red haired girl give Natsuki the once over.

'_How dare she hug my Natsuki.' _Shizuru was fuming on the inside. _'Ara, and did she just look at my Natsuki in that way grrrrr!'_

'_Attack Shizurumon use charm then use curse!' _Inner Shizuru pointed at Nao and Mai.

'_Shizurumon…ara did you just call me a pokemon?' _Shizuru raised her eyebrows at her Inner.

'_Ara of course because if you want to catch 'em all…*cough*Natsuki *cough*…then you got to beat 'em all.' _Shizuru shook her head. _'Now, go Kiyohimemon!'_

'_Ara, note to self…when exposed to high level of stress(Natsuki rushing into a building full of armed men) plus a high level of Natsuki( the bike ride and the heroic act by Natsuki-insert drooling Shizuru.) equals Inner Shizuru going insane.' _Shizuru walked up behind Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki sighed and opened her eyes only to find lime green ones staring at her. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Like what you see or something?" Natsuki chuckled when Nao turned a bit red.

"Yeah right…I was just wondering what happened t your leg." Natsuki looked down at her bandaged leg.

"Stupid bastard caught me off guard is all." Natsuki shrugged and pulled out her black berry storm phone to check the time. _'Damn it's already eleven…that took longer than I thought.' _Natsuki eyes widened slightly when warm arms wrapped around her stomach and a body pressed into her back. _'What the hell?!'_

'_No one touches the Natsuki and gets away from it except my girl Shizuru.' _Inner Natsuki had on a leather jacket with her collar popped, and toothpick in her mouth while pointing both thumbs at herself.

"Ara, what has Natsuki been doing since I've been gone hmmm?" Shizuru placed her chin on Natsuki's shoulder, looking over at the others while Natsuki turned her head towards the blond locks.

"Just talking to some…uh…friends, or I think they are." Natsuki turned her head quickly to the gasp that just sounded. _'Oh shit.' _Mai's eyes were wide and she had one of the biggest grins Natsuki had ever seen.

"Ara, I see." Shizuru's eyes narrowed at Mai's expression, but no one could tell.

"Do you really mean it…Natsuki?" Natsuki was faced with watery violet eyes filled with hope and joy.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh, but I think I regret it." Natsuki was wary of Mai's even cheerier expression.

"Ara, Tokiha-san do you have a crush on Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, making it sound teasingly, but underneath the teasing she was hostel and Mai saw it.

"Haha, I admit that Natsuki is quiet handsome, but I kind of have someone else…" Mai turned a bit pink at the thought.

"Ara I wonder who Miss Tokiha could ever be talking about…hmm…maybe someone with blond hair and sideburns?" Shizuru was full on teasing Mai now that she knew that the other girl was into someone else.

"Yeah Mai…I heard you and Tate were pretty cozy in the library the other day." Chie wagged her eyebrows at Mai who just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the thought of Tate.

"Actually no…we didn't work out…I have someone else." Mai's face was rosy now.

"Oh ho ho, who is the lucky guy?" Chie's grin was wider than before.

"It's…n." Natsuki decided to step in and save Mai from further embarrassment.

"Uh…guys I'm gonna be heading home 'k." Everyone nodded their heads and Shizuru let go of Natsuki.

"Yeah I gotta get going also…you know Aoi." Chie chuckled.

"I have to study for that big physics test tomorrow." Mai said goodbye to everyone then left with Chie, se was her ride.

"Well it was nice meeting ya mutt…later." Nao waved then sauntered away, trying to gain Natsuki's attention, but failing.

"Ugh…those guys are such a pain in my ass." Natsuki rubbed her forehead while Shizuru watched her with amusement.

"Ara, I wonder what those girls do to Natsuki that make her bottom feel pain?" Shizuru faked an innocent look as she waited for Natsuki's expression.

"What do you…SHIZURU!" Natsuki's face was a tomato and Shizuru couldn't help, but giggle.

"Fufu." Shizuru placed a hand over her mouth to contain the giggles, but even more escape.

"Soooo…do you and your parents have a place to say?" Shizuru almost swooned at Natsuki's rosy cheeks and the cute way she asked the question.

"Ara, is Natsuki worrying about me…Natsuki is too sweet." That alone produced another blush on Natsuki's face.

"…"

"If Natsuki was wondering…my parents and I were going to stay at their condo in town, but if Natsuki was going to offer me to stay at her house I would have to accept her offer."

"Baka!"

Once Natsuki got her blush under control she looked up at the star lit night and exhaled, she watched as her breath lifted into the sky then disappeared. Her eyes then searched for the moon only to realize that it was covered by clouds. Natsuki's face grew somber, the events that had just accrued and the sky reminded Natsuki of a time she'd rather forget.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's suddenly quiet presence and glanced at the girl.

'_Why is…Natsuki.' _Shizuru examined the serious yet dejected look upon Natsuki's face. "Natsuki?" Said girl turned and faced Shizuru, the expression now gone.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Natsuki tried to pull off a grin, but the look in her eyes reinforced Shizuru's suspicions of something being wrong.

"I'll manage." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's face before she could turn away.

"You know you can tell me anything Natsuki." Natsuki looked into worried crimson eyes.

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"Talking might help...please Natsuki."

"Alright I'll try…"Natsuki took a shaky breath. "It's like my mind knows what's right, but my heart is being retarded and still cares about what happened."

"Ara…I don't understand." Natsuki smiled a sad little smile and Shizuru let go of her face.

"Let me try again…if you ever ask me how many times my heart has been broken by a single person I would tell you to look at the sky and count the stars." Shizuru's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes, but Natsuki's face was turned away to look at the sky.

"Natsuki…"

"Well I should get going Shizuru…see ya tomorrow." Natsuki gave Shizuru one last barely noticeable smile before getting on her bike and saying goodbye.

'_If you ever give me the chance…I can promise I would never dream of hurting you.' _Shizuru could only look after the disappearing figure.

* * *

With Natsuki

'_Why did I have to remember her.'_ Inner decided to stay quiet.

* * *

_Flashback two years ago_

_Natsuki was walking aimlessly through a park one day, skipping school. She was in the park because all the teachers knew all of her spots to skip on school grounds. She was enjoying herself when she heard a scream._

'_Heh…some idiot must be playing tag with another idiot.' Natsuki continued on her way to a certain spot in the park. She noticed that as she got closer the screaming got louder and the sound of splashing could be heard._

'_Why don't ya go and check it out…we have nothing better to do.' __Inner Natsuki was laying on a couch upside down, bored as hell._

'_Why not.' Natsuki stuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans and continued heading towards the noise._

_When Natsuki reached a lake, she saw a figure frantically pacing back and forth alongside the edge of a lake while shouting to someone in the water. Natsuki walked up to the frantic girl and looked out at the lake only to see someone splashing._

"_Yo, what's up with all the noise?" The girl beside Natsuki jumped, but before Natsuki knew what was happening the girl latched onto her and was talking so fast that Natsuki had no idea what she was saying. "Get off!" Natsuki shoved the girl off of her._

"_Please Kuga-san, pleas just help my friend…she can't swim!" Natsuki just raised an eyebrow and scowled. _

"_Then why don't you do it." Natsuki's harsh retort gave the desired reaction, the girl backed even further away from Natsuki. _

"_B-because I-I c-can't swim e-either." Natsuki had a strong urge to hit herself in the face._

"_Tsk…if I do this will you leave this place and let me have some fucking peace?" The girl quickly nodded her head._

_Natsuki quickly took off her fat farm shoes and jumped into the lake. She swam as fast as she could when she saw the other person go under the water's surface. Natsuki got closer to the person and dove under the water's surface. She kicked her legs harder to get to the sinking figure. She finally grabbed onto the person and brought them both to the surface. Natsuki then swam over to the edge of the lake and pulled the unconscious figure onto the sandy bank._

"_Oh my god Rei!" Natsuki g out of the way just as the crazy brunette ran past her. "Come on Rei, Rei…what is wrong with her?" Natsuki looked at the girl._

'_Are you talking to us crazy?'__ Inner was just as confused as Natsuki._

"_probably inhaled water." shrugged her shoulders._

"_How the hell are you so calm!" The girl grabbed Natsuki's shirt collar. "I see why you are called the ice princess!"_

"_Get the hell off!" Natsuki then sent her fist into the girl's cheek. "It's not my problem, besides all you have to do is C.P.R." Natsuki was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm._

"_Please…help my friend." The girl had tears running down her face and she was practically on her knees._

"_After this just leave me the hell alone." Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her wet locks as the girl nodded her head._

_Natsuki walked over to the unconscious girl, knelt down next to her, and placed her ear near her chest to listen for breathing. When she didn't hear anything she started to do chest compressions with out the mouth to mouth. After about thirty minutes the girl started to cough up water and Natsuki was met with silverish blue eyes._

"_Rei!" The crazy girl launched herself at the barely conscious girl and wrapped her in a tight embrace._

_Natsuki just sat back on her knees before standing up and yawning. She then started to leave when her arm was grabbed again._

"_What the hell is wr…" Natsuki turned around and met thankful blue eyes which stunned her for a moment._

"_Thank you so much Kuga-san I owe you one." The crazy girl suddenly wrapped her arms around the girl known for a heart made of ice._

"_Damn it get off!" Natsuki struggled to get the girl off, but all the girl did was laugh and hug her tighter. The two were unaware of the jealous silver-green eyes. Natsuki finally shoved the girl off. "Hey crazy, next time someone helps ya out don't go around latching onto them like you've known them for years." Natsuki then left._

_A few days after the incident, Natsuki had become revered as a hero. Just to get away from everyone Natsuki skipped more and more school. On one day in particular Natsuki was walking towards the roof she found the girl she save a few days ago laying on the rooftop. Natsuki was about to walk away when the girl called out to her._

"_Kuga-san." Natsuki stopped and turned towards the girl with a raised eyebrow. "I wanted to thank you for what you did."_

"_Okay…you did, so bye." Natsuki turned around to leave, but the girl stopped her again._

"_Kuga-san?"_

"_What do you want from me…what do all you people want from me!?" Natsuki was starting to get sick of all the attention and the adoring looks she kept getting._

"_I just wanted to repay you for saving me." Natsuki gave the girl a skeptic look. "Please just let me do this to thank you." Natsuki rolled her eyes at the girl who was giving her puppy dog eyes._

"_I…uh…I guess." The girl then latched onto Natsuki and from that day on the two were never separated._

_Every day, Natsuki found herself failing in love with the girl. _

_Natsuki was thinking about how it started out, one day she was hanging out with Rei then she looked at her and her stomach exploded with butterflies. Natsuki caught sight of Rei and followed secretly behind her, holding a bracelet she had gotten for the girl so she could ask her to be her girlfriend. _

_Rei disappeared behind the old library doors and Natsuki soon followed after. She looked around the dimly lit, spacious room._

'_I wonder where she could be?' Natsuki looked around the maze of books until she heard talking. 'That's her.' Natsuki was about to approach the girl when she heard another voice._

"_Why did you ask me to come here Rei?" Natsuki remembered the voice, it was the voice of Kari Pore. 'She was that girl who was with Rei when I saved her.'_

'_Hmmm wonder what they are doing?' __Inner pretended to look around a corner._

'_I don't know…' Natsuki peeked around the corner just enough to see the two girls._

"_I want to know why you like Natsuki Kuga so much." Kari avoided Rei's intense gaze._

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Don't give me that shit…I've seen the way you look at her…don' lie to me!" Rei grabbed Kari's collar from across the table._

"_I-I…" Rei forcefully slammed her lips against the girl's making the other's eyes widen._

_After a few minutes of kissing Rei noticed the lack of response from the girl and broke the kiss._

"_Why is she so special…she is nothing, but a cold hearted bitch!" Natsuki's eyes widened and so did Inner's. _

'_How…I thought she…' Natsuki wanted to cry, but refused too. She could hear the cracking of her heart slowly shattering with every word Rei continued to say._

"_How dare you talk about the wonderful person who saved your life that day." A slap was delivered to Rei's cheek. "You first treat her like you want to be best friends with the girl…maybe even more and now that you have that you talk shit about her!" Another slap was dealt to Rei's face just as another crack formed on Natsuki's heart._

"_Are you that blind Kari!" The girl was taken aback by the sudden burst. "I love you…even before that stupid bitch got in the way." Kari sat there stunned as Natsuki's heart nearly shattered._

"_If you love me then why do you pull Natsuki around…she doesn't deserve it, it wasn't her fault that you lived it was mine…" Rei's eyes grew bigger. "I asked her to save your life."_

"_Y-you a-asked her?" _

"_Yes, I didn't want to lose my best friend." Natsuki leaned her back against the bookshelf and slowly slid down to the floor. "I don't know why I ever wanted someone as cold as you for a friend though…can't you see the way she looks at you…do you know how lucky you are!?"_

"_And that is the reason I did it!" _

"_What?"_

"_I purposely made sure to become really good friends with Natsuki Kuga because she doesn't deserve you…I do." Kari could only stare at her friend in disappointment. "You always had a thing for her just as I do for you, but you won't even look my way!"_

"_I…"_

"_You always look at Kuga like she is something else, so yeah I intentionally wanted to become close to her to find some way to break her to the point where you wouldn't be able to have her…you're mine alone!" Kari kicked Rei's chair so she stumbled onto the floor._

"_I am nobody's!" Kari stood up. "I can't believe my best friend would do something so terrible to someone as caring as Natsuki." Natsuki's heart continued to shatter._

"_Caring, ha! She isn't called the ice princess for a reason you know!" Kari couldn't believe the girl._

"_She was caring enough to save your pathetic life and to give you a shot of happiness." Rei was confused. "You're and idiot, Natsuki Kuga is in love with you the looks she gives you are not ones of just adoration, but of someone hopelessly in love." Rei glared._

"_Then I'll break her heart in the way you are doing to me." Rei smirked. "It will be an even better way to get her for taking you away from me."_

"_She didn't take me away from you…I wanted to." Natsuki's face became emotionless as she stood up, the last part of her heart cracked then dropped onto the floor; shattering into a million pieces._

"_Well then I'll just have to take you b…" Rei was stopped when Natsuki walked into the room. "Hey Natsuki." Rei smiled a fake smile at Natsuki and waved._

_Natsuki just narrowed her sole less eyes at the girl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden bracelet with a heart attached to it. Natsuki gripped the heart charm, pulled it off, then flicked it right at Rei's forehead._

"_Hey what was that for Natsuki?" Rei rubbed her forehead and looked into Natsuki's cold eyes. "Na…"_

"_Don't call me that…oh and here I guess I don't need it anymore heh." Natsuki threw the bracelet at her._

"_Wh…" Rei read the engraving on the bracelet._

_As long as the heart charm hangs on this bracelet unmarked, you will have my heart-Natsuki._

_Rei looked up at the girl who was walking away._

"_Natsuki…I…" Natsuki looked at the girl over her shoulder._

"_Shove it…the heart charm is far from unscathed now." Natsuki was right, there was a crack right down the middle of the heart of gold. "And you say I'm cold…no, it's people like you who make me this way…people who play with other's hearts until they stomp them into the ground." That was the last day either girl saw of Natsuki._

_They both found out that Natsuki had moved because of family business._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Natsuki pulled into her driveway, turned off the engine, and went inside. She took a shower then crawled into bed.

'_Ever since that day…my heart has been almost unfixable_.'

'_Until Shizuru came by holding a hot glue gun to put back the pieces._' Inner smiled when Natsuki dozed off with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The Next Day

Natsuki was sitting in class next to Shizuru in Physics class when the teacher announced that there was going to be two new students. Being Natsuki, she ignored the teacher and started to doodle.

"Ara, Natsuki that is rude."

"So?"

"Ara…" Shizuru watched as two girls walked into the classroom with out looking at each other. _'The two don't seem to like each other much.'_

"Well, why don't you two introduce yourselves?" The two nodded at the teacher, before sending a glare at one another.

"My Name is Kari Pore…"

"I am Rei Tsune…"

Natsuki heard the familiar voices and names and looked up only to be met with the one of the two people who nearly destroyed her.

"NATSUKI!"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it…this chapter took me forever to write. Anyway please R&R. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sup peoples, how goes it? Well I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. What is gonna happen when the past collides with the present. And what will happen when jealous psycho people team up? Find out by reading. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

* * *

Natsuki heard the familiar voices and names and looked up only to be met with the one of the two people who nearly destroyed her.

"NATSUKI!"

* * *

Natsuki's face was cold and distant as she stared at the new transfer students. She moved her eyes toward the window easily acting as if the two were nothing of importance. It was a different situation in Natsuki's head…it was chaos.

'_WHAT THE FCK ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE?!' Inner Natsuki was pissed, she nearly destroyed everything in her path._

'_Who knows…*sigh*…I have a feeling things are gonna get a bit more complicated.' _Inner Natsuki looked at Natsuki as if she had grown a second head.

'_How the HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!'_ Inner Natsuki punched Natsuki in the face.

'_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!' _Natsuki glared at her Inner. _'THOSE FUCKING HEARTBREAKERS FOLLOWED ME…FUCKING HELL!'_

'_WELCOME BACK DUMBSHIT!' _Natsuki slugged Inner with her fist. _'WHAT THE FUCK…SAVE IT FOR THOSE BITCHES!' _Inner held her cheek. _'Ow…that hurt ya know.' _Natsuki ignored her for she was lost in thought.

'_I don't know…what I'm gonna do.' _Inner felt Natsuki's pain and how confused she was.

'_Just do what we always do…' _Inner grinned. _'Kick ass!' _Inner pumped her fist into the air.

Natsuki ignored the looks she got from all her classmates and continued looking out the window with an indifferent look about her face.

Unlike all of other students, Shizuru noticed something strange about the way Natsuki was suddenly giving off a cold and harsh air.

'_Ara, how strange.' _Shizuru place her finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Miss. Fujino?" Shizuru looked up at the teacher.

"Yes?" One of the two transfer students moved her gaze from Natsuki to Shizuru and froze.

'_Daaaammmmnnnn.' The _girl known as Rei secretly gave Shizuru the once over and it didn't go unnoticed by said girl. 'But Natsuki is even hotter than she use to be and…more filled out.' Rei eyed the cold girl with a curious, but appreciative stare which Shizuru caught.

'_Ara, just who does this girl think she is looking at…grrrrr.' _Inner Shizuru put an imaginary leash on Shizuru.

'_Whoa easy girl…' _Then Inner Shizuru saw Rei openly checking Natsuki out. _'Ara why that little…get her Shizuru…ATTACK!'_

'_Ara…did you just call me a dog?' _Inner shrugged and pointed out Rei again. _'ARA!'_

"I want you to show these two girls around the campus." Shizuru nodded her head even though all she wanted to do was drowned the girl in the lake on campus.

"Um…excuse me Sensei?" Everyone turned their heads towards Kari.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd let Natsuki Kuga show me around while Fujino-san shows Tsune-san around." The teacher looked like he was considering it while Natsuki turned her emotionless eyes towards the girl who looked right back, but had to look away because of how cold it was. "It might be easier for Fujino-san?" The teacher nodded his head.

"You do have a point…very well." Shizuru and Rei's eyes widened while Natsuki's got even icier. "Kuga-san…you will show Pore-san to all of her classes." Natsuki directed her glare towards the teacher and effectively scaring the shit outta him.

"Tsk, whatever." Natsuki's voice was dangerously low with an icy edge that caused everyone to shiver.

'_Natsuki.' _Shizuru watched Natsuki with worry evident in her eyes.

"Well then shall we get on with the lesson." The class groaned.

Natsuki turned her head back towards the window only to notice that it had started to rain outside. She found the weather somewhat fitting for this day and her mood. Through the whole lecture she ignored everything the teacher said and was slowly losing her patience with the two sets of eyes watching her every move.

'_On the day I actually come to class something irritating pops up.' _Natsuki sighed just as the school bell rang, ending the class period.

Natsuki stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, then looked over to Shizuru.

"You coming Shizuru?" Ruby red eyes met green.

"Ara, of course Natsuki, but do remember we have a task at hand." Shizuru gestured to the new students and Natsuki frowned slightly, Shizuru even saw a hidden look of hostility in her eyes.

"Right." Natsuki looked over her shoulder towards the girls from her past. "You guys coming or do you want us to leave you to fend for yourselves?" Natsuki's tone wars cold and it made the two girls visibly shake.

"Ara, Natsuki that was rude…" Shizuru gave Natsuki a pointed look.

'_Ara, why is Natsuki so hostile towards these new students?'_

'_Maybe she just wants you all to herself.' _Inner Shizuru grinned perversely.

'_Ara.' _All four girls left the classroom and headed to their next class with Natsuki leading the way.

Shizuru was concerned about Natsuki, but that was forgotten temporarily when she noticed that the Kari's eyes followed Natsuki's ass.

'_Ara, that little…'_

'_BITCH…That is only mine to look at…feel pain…Raaarrrwwwrrr!' _Inner Shizuru pulled out a naginata and continued to chop up imaginary Kari_. __'Ara if only I could get out of this place, then Natsuki would be mine to do naughty things with, fufu.'_

The four girls headed towards the locker room to change for gym class.

"Soooo…Natsuki-chan, how have you been?" Rei started up a conversation without really looking at Natsuki.

"…" When Rei didn't get a reply she turned only to find Natsuki in a pair of black basketball shorts and in a dark blue sports bra, about to put on a blue t-shirt.

"All I can say is Daaaammmmnnnn…Na…" Rei was cut off by a harsh answer.

"Do us all a favor and shut the fuck up…" Rei's jaw dropped. "Your not fooling anyone ya know." Natsuki pulled her shirt over her head and left the locker room while Shizuru frowned at her language.

"I guess she is still pissed about two years ago eh Kari-chan." Rei looked over at the girl only to receive a glare.

"What you did to her was cruel…I don't even forgive you for what you did." Rei winced at the cold tone Kari gave her.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Rei quickly changed and followed after Natsuki.

"Damn her…" Shizuru watched the girl curiously as she quickly changed. "Because of that bitch Natsuki won't even talk to me let alone look at me." Before Kari could even take a step, Shizuru placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Ara, Tsune-san if you don't mind me asking…" Kari nodded head for Shizuru to go on. "Natsuki seems to…"

"Hate Rei and I?" Shizuru nodded her head and Kari sighed before leaning against the lockers. "To make a long story short…Natsuki use to love Rei, but Rei was into me. Rei stung Natsuki along, getting her hope up, but all Rei wanted was to completely ruin Natsuki." Kari was looking at the ground before moving her gaze up to Shizuru's unreadable one.

'_Ara…that girl…she was the one who cause Natsuki so much pain.' _Shizuru inwardly growled as Inner Shizuru went on a murdering rampage.

"Ara, I see, but why does Natsuki hate you?" Shizuru was angry, no beyond angry, but her mask hid it all.

"I guess it is because Rei used me in a way… to hurt Natsuki." Rei broke eye contact with Shizuru.

* * *

With Natsuki

Natsuki was walking towards the basketball hoops when she remembered that she left her water bottle in the locker room. She turned around and headed for the locker room to fetch it.

As She walked towards her destination, she spotted Rei walking towards her. The girl stopped and just stared at Natsuki, her usually cocky smile nowhere in sight.

"Natsuki." Natsuki's eyes flickered over at the girl causing the girl to freeze.

'_I-I don't know what to say.' _Rei was frozen. 'Hmmm…just act like nothing is bad between us…yeah.'

"Hey Na-tsu-ki…" Natsuki stopped a few feet away from Rei with her back towards the girl.

"Like I said…Fuck off, go find someone else you can mess with cause there is no chance of you being more than an enemy to me." Natsuki walked into the locker room leaving Rei in the middle of the gym.

'_You deserved that one since you did break her heart…more than once because you thought it would be a fun little game.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_The conscience you finally got.'_

'_Oh.' _Rei was still shocked, but now her anger replaced it. _'How dare she think that she is better than me…oh that bitch is gonna pay!'_

'_Damn…why did I get stuck with a bipolar girl.' _Rei's Inner groaned.

* * *

In the locker room

"Ara?"

"I…I kind of had a thing for Natsuki for a while…before she saved Rei from drowning and Rei was jealous." Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. "She liked me the same way I like Natsuki, but as soon as Natsuki left she said she only wanted to break the girl who seemed so unattached to everything."

'_I am going to murder that girl…Natsuki is this why you are always afraid to get close to anyone?' _Natsuki's words rang in Shizuru's mind.

"**If you ask me how many times my heart has been broken, I would tell you to look at the sky and count the stars."**

"Ara, just how bad did she hurt Natsuki?" Kari looked at Shizuru suspiciously.

"Why are you so interested in Natsuki's past anyway?" Shizuru inwardly panicked just as Natsuki entered the room.

'_Ara, because I love her!' _Inner Shizuru declared to the world.

"Ara because Natsuki is my best friend and I care dearly for her." Natsuki's eyes widened as she heard the words from Shizuru's mouth.

"So you don't have a thing for Natsuki?" Kari's tone took on a more deadly tone.

'_Oh course I do…I am in love with her, but if I tell this girl that…I get the feeling that Natsuki would be in danger.'_

"Ara, as I told you before…I love Natsuki only in a way a best friend would." Natsuki felt a familiar sensation in her chest where her heart was.

'_Did I read the signs wrong?' _Shizuru's words kept repeating in Natsuki's head. _'I guess I did.' _Natsuki's face took on a blank look as she walked towards the two girls.

"Well then Natsuki is lucky to have you as a best friend and nothing more." The last part wasn't meant fro Shizuru to hear, but she heard anyway.

Both of the girls knew that the other wasn't to be trusted and both settled on one conclusion.

'_I will have Natsuki, no matter what.'_

The two girl's broke their staring contest when they both noticed Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru and gave her a nod before grabbing her water bottle.

'_Of course why would she want to be more than my friend when she could have anyone else as her lover.' _Natsuki felt like she had just been sucker punched in the gut when she heard Shizuru's voice.

"Just forgot my water bottle Shizuru no worries." Natsuki gave Shizuru a fake smile and waved her water bottle before running out of the locker room.

Kari watched Natsuki closely. She knew exactly what was running through the girl's head and smirked evilly to her self.

'_Natsuki believes that this girl thinks that Natsuki's love is disgusting, that she will only as close as friends are.' _Kari turned and left the locker room. _'Now all I have to do is get this Shizuru bitch away from my Natsuki before I can comfort her hehe.' _Kari noticed a certain teal haired girl waiting near the locker room. She had notice the girl following them as they left the classroom while staring at Shizuru the whole time. _'Hmm.' _Kari walked up to the girl.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah and?"

"If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours…then we can both have the people we wish to be with the most." Kari grinned.

"Hmmm…what do you have in mind?" Tomoe asked the girl suspiciously.

TBC.

**A/N: Well how bout this for a chapter eh? Please R&R…love ya peoples.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**With Natsuki**

**Natsuki walked into the gym wearing an icy glare that made everyone jump out of her way. She walked onto the basketball court, throwing her water bottle against the far wall before picking up a basketball.**

'_**Figures Shizuru would only view me as her best friend, tsk I'm such an idiot.'**_** Natsuki shot a basketball into the hoop successfully making a swooshing noise. **_**'Fuck!' **_**Natsuki shot again making another swoosh. **_**'Fuckin' hell! Is there something wrong with me or is someone up there out to get me?'**_

**Rei watched the sweat roll down Natsuki's forehead, down her face to her neck, then under her shirt. She gulped nervously as her throat dried up.**

"**I was an idiot to let her go…now she won't even talk to me." Rei sighed. "But if I can't have Natsuki no one can…hmm but that doesn't mean I can't have that piece of ass." Rei's eyes moved from Natsuki to Shizuru who just walked out of the locker room.**

**Rei made her way over towards Shizuru, shaking her hips more than usual to get the student council president's attention. **

**Shizuru glanced over Rei, masking her anger towards the evil girl. She nodded her head then continued on her way towards Natsuki. **

**Natsuki was hitting shots like an assassin as Shizuru came up next to her. She was about to make another shot when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Natsuki gripped the ball tighter before letting it drop to the ground and turning to face Shizuru.**

"**Shizuru." Natsuki added a curt nod before moving her eyes to something other than Shizuru.**

'_**Damn, I fell for the wrong person didn't I?' **_**Natsuki watched as Kari and Tomoe walked into the gym chatting away. **_**'Strange, I didn't know they were friends.'**_

"**Natsuki, are you alright, Natsuki…" Shizuru noticed the far away look in Natsuki's eyes. "…please look at me." Natsuki was about to walk away when Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist, knocking her out of her daze.**

"**H-Huh?" Natsuki blinked then blushed.**

"**Fufu was Natsuki thinking of something naughty?" Shizuru let go of Natsuki just as her blush darkened.**

"**B-Baka!" Natsuki turned her face away from Shizuru.**

**Shizuru held her hand over her mouth to cover up her giggles.**

"**Ara, ara, Natsuki is so kawaii!" Natsuki whipped her head around to face Shizuru.**

'_**Did she just…no Natsuki she probably meant it only as a friend, yeah only friends…nothing more nothing less.' **_**Natsuki smiled sadly, but quickly covered it up.**

"**Sh…" Natsuki was cut off by the gym teacher.**

"**Okay everyone we are going to do some sprints on the track and then break off into some field events." Most of the kids groaned, but reluctantly headed out to the track "Miss Kuga, I would suggest for you to join us out on the track or do I need to contact Kruger-san?" Natsuki rolled her eyes and followed the teacher with Shizuru and the others (Tomoe, Rei, Kari).**

"**This is just fabulous." Natsuki muttered causing Shizuru to laugh. **_**'So close yet so far away…it hurts.' **_**Natsuki smiled bitterly.**

**Everyone was on the track waiting for instructions.**

"**Alright class, we are going to start out with the 200 meter sprint so line up at the starting line." Eight people including Shizuru and Rei lined up.**

**Rei set up next to Shizuru, one was gazing at the other lustfully while the other was smiling a cold smile that dropped the temperature and caused the other to shiver.**

'_**Ara, get ready to eat dirt you bitch…how dare you hurt my Natsuki.' **_**Shizuru looked over at Natsuki and waved, receiving one back.**

**Rei's eyes followed Shizuru's and ended up softening at the sight of Natsuki, but her feelings were mixed between jealousy and adoration. **_**'Damn Natsuki doesn't even have to try and Shizuru is staring at her like that…grrrrr….why the fuck does she get everything! Well she never did get me hehe, but I do admit that she has one hot ass.'**_

"**Alright you guys on your mark…" Everyone got ready. "…get set…" Shizuru smirked slightly as a plan formed in her head. "…go!" Everyone took off sprinting.**

**As Shizuru was running she looked over to Natsuki who was watching the race intently. She then moved her gaze to Rei who was slightly ahead of her.**

'_**Not for long.' **_**Shizuru sped up, turned her head to look at Rei, she then winked at the girl, causing her to lose her balance and trip on her feet. Rei skidded to a stop, using her face just as Shizuru finished first in the race.**

"**Damn it!" Rei hit the ground as Shizuru walked up to her. "Fujino-san!" Shizuru bent down and looked in Rei's eyes.**

"**Ara, I want to make myself clear…" Rei's face paled at Shizuru's cold tone. "..if you ever hurt my Natsuki again or even attempt to…I with make your life unbearable." Shizuru then stood up, smile and made her way over to Natsuki.**

"**What the…heh…I do love a challenge." Rei got up off the ground, dusted off her clothes and headed back over towards the teacher.**

* * *

**With Natsuki and Shizuru**

**Natsuki had watched as Rei face planted and was still laughing to the point where she had tears in her eyes. She had to sit down on the grass to stop her chuckles.**

"**That was priceless." Natsuki laid down onto the grass with her hands behind her head.**

"**Ara what was priceless Na-tsu-ki?" Natsuki looked up only to see Shizuru so she grinned.**

"**Watching Rei biff it on the track…she so had it coming to her." Shizuru smoothed out her shorts out of habit and sat down next to Natsuki.**

"**Ara, I'm glad I could help cheer my Natsuki up." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.**

'_**Did she just…stop tormenting yourself.' **_**Natsuki exhaled before sitting up with her hands behind her and looked at the now blue sky that held a rainbow.**

"**KUGA!" Natsuki calmly looked over at the angry teacher.**

"**What's up teach?" Natsuki watched as her teacher fumed.**

"**GET YOUR ASS ON THE TRACK, YOUR UP!" Both Natsuki and Shizuru winced at how loud the teacher was.**

"**Alright, alright." Natsuki made her way over to the track and took her place as vengeful eyes followed her movements.**

'_**Looks like my plan is about to commence.' **_**The teal haired girl grinned evilly as she followed the girl to the track line up.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours…then we can both have the people we wish to be with the most." Kari grinned.**_

"_**Hmmm…what do you have in mind?" Tomoe asked the girl suspiciously.**_

"_**Well if we just managed to get Natsuki away from Shizuru for a while it will be easy for both of us to have who we want."**_

"_**So your saying if we somehow capture Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru will be devastated and need a shoulder to cry on right?"**_

"_**Right and that is when you come in, comfort her, and tada you have her."**_

"_**How are you going to get that girl to soften up to you…she is kind of hard headed Kari-san." Kari just grinned at Tomoe.**_

"_**Oh I have my ways…any way what I need you to do is…"**_

"_**Get Kuga kidnapped…no problem just leave it all to me." Tomoe copied Kari's smirk.**_

"_**Alright, but once she is captured inform me on everything yes?" Tomoe nodded her head. "Good well it was a pleasure doing business with you." Kari then walked off.**_

'_**Heh…I will get the job done alright, but I never said that no harm will come to that bitch who tried to take my Shizuru from me.' Tomoe started laughing evilly.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"**Okay take your marks…get set…" Natsuki crouched down into a stance, ready to take off as soon as she could. She quickly glanced over at Shizuru who was smiling at her and cheering for her. Tomoe and Kari were both on either side of Natsuki grinning slightly while looking ahead. "GO!" Everyone took off sprinting down the track with Natsuki leading. **

'_**Heh I got this in the bag…' **_**Natsuki was halfway through the race when four black Mazdas zoomed onto the track and skidded to a stop a few feet in front of Natsuki. **_**'…Oh shit.' **_**Natsuki didn't have time to stop so she jumped. She ended up jumping on top of one of the cars just as guys in black suits came out, holding bats and pipes.**

"**Natsuki Kuga I presume?" Natsuki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Good now I want you to come with us and we won't hurt you." **

"**Yeah right fat ass." Natsuki grinned dangerously at the chunky man in the suit. **

"**Well you heard her boys." All the men grinned evilly while making their way over to the teen.**

"**Bring it bitches." Natsuki jumped off the car kicking two guys in the head using a split kick.**

"**Get her!" Five men rushed at Natsuki with bats and metal pipes.**

**Natsuki used her speed against the guys, dodging the bats as they swung at her. She then grabbed one bat from a guy. She took the bat and smashed though one guy's bat and hit his head knocking him out. Natsuki jumped up to avoid more attacks.**

"**Hey kid….look at what we got here." Natsuki cautiously moved her gaze to the chunky guy and her eyes widened at the sight. The man had Shizuru in front of him at gunpoint. "Do as I say, get in the car, and nothing will happen to this girl here." Natsuki looked back and forth between the guy and Shizuru.**

"**Don't listen to him Natsuki!" Shizuru struggled against the man.**

"**I…"**

"**Well is it a yes or a no?" Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes for a sec before opening them.**

"**I'll go just leave them all alone." The man smirked while Shizuru's eyes widened.**

"**Natsuki look out behind you!" Natsuki quickly turned and met a bat.**

**The bat made contact with her head and she dropped to the ground. She felt blood trickle down her face. "Shit."**

"**NATSUKI!" **

'**Shizuru…' Shizuru's voice was the last thing she heard as she succomed to darkness.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Well here you go…hope you liked it well until next time and ty for all the reviews you guys are awesome. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I'm back once again guys and wrestling is O-V-E-R and that means me trying to update way faster ^^. Well things are getting more intense hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 10

"_NATSUKI!"_

'_Ara, this isn't working…'_ Shizuru struggled against the man, giving him a hard time. _'What would Natsuki do…that's it.'_ Shizuru put on a polite smile.

With Tomoe & Kari

Kari grabbed Tomoe by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing idiot….where the fuck are you taking her…" Kari's nails dug into Tomoe's shoulders making her wince. "And you hit her in the fucking head…are you fucking insane!?" Tomoe managed to pry Kari's hands off of her.

"Shut the hell up you moron…people can hear you." Kari look around at the stares she was getting.

"Sorry…I-I j-just…w-where d-did N-Natsuki g-go…w-why d-did his h-happen *sniff.*" Fake tears welled up in Kari's eyes as she covered her face.

Seeing the fake tears, Tomoe quickly caught on to Kari's act and put her hand on the girl's shoulder in order to 'comfort' her.

"She'll be alright…they will find her." Kari looked into Tomoe's grey eyes and smiled…even though her own were grinning evilly at the events unfolding.

'_To easy.'_ Is the message the two girls communicated through their eyes. Soon everyone turned their attention back to Shizuru.

"Let go of Shizuru you bastard!" Yelled on of Shizuru's fan girls.

"Yeah!" Shouted the others while Tomoe and Kari turned their backs to the students to finish their conversation.

"Just make sure she isn't hurt…got it." Tomoe smiled at Kari sheepishly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah…your girl will be fine that whole bat thing was to subdue the crazy bitch." Tomoe ignored the evil look Kari sent her. "Just relax…in a few days you'll _'save her'_ and then the rest would be history …a happily ever after okay?" Kari nodded her head, a sense of relief flowing though her.

"Thanks again?" Kari smiled before heading towards the crowd leaving Tomoe to herself.

'_How naive of you Kari….why would I let someone go who tried to take my Shizuru away from me.'_ Tomoe's smirk turned into a malicious grin_. 'Natsuki is going to wish she never met Shizuru in the first place.'_ Tome started chuckling to herself, but it went unnoticed. She then followed Kari into the crowd.

With Shizuru

"Ara…stranger-san?" The man grunted in response. "Would you mind letting go of me?" The man chuckled as a black SUV pulled up.

"Heh, heh...Not gonna happen pretty lady…boss wanted you for a different reason." Shizuru almost frowned, but managed to keep her mask in place.

"Ara, then this may hurt." Shizuru lifted up her knee.

"Wha…?" Shizuru kicked back as hard as she could into the man's shin. "Fucking shit!" The man quickly let go of Shizuru to grip his leg while the doors of the SUV opened.

"Ara, I'm not as helpless as you may think." Shizuru dusted off her uniform after she landed a side kick to the man's gut, knocking her out.

Everyone went crazy…cheering and even love confessions took place.

'_There is only one love confession I wish to hear.'_ Shizuru sighed. _'There is no time for this.'_ Shizuru heard footsteps approaching from behind her and ducked, just barely avoiding a pipe. She quickly turned around and faced not one, but four men.

"Ara, hello." The four men charged at her with their teeth bared.

'_Ara! Knock these bitches's teeth out, kick them so hard that they taste it for weeks! Rah!'_ Inner Shizuru pumped her fist into the air.

'_Ara, I think you've spent too much time with my Natsuki.'_

'_Too much…ha, there is no suck thing, but we have to be the ones to saver this time so go!_' Inner Shizuru grabbed a bottle of pills and swallowed them all.

'_Ara?'_ Shizuru picked up the empty bottle and read the label. _'Natsuki Shot? Raises anger level, toughness level, cool level, and…puppy level?' _Shizuru looked over at her Inner who now had puppy ears and a tail while holding a naginata and glaring at the men._ 'Wooooooowwww.'_

"Hey little girl, you shouldn't be messing with nig guys like us." The man had just got out of the SUV and now had his arms crossed over his chest.

Shizuru dodged all of the punches and pipes aimed at her. She was nearly hit in the stomach, but she jumped and her feet landed on the pipe gracefully before kicking the guy's lights out. Shizuru back flipped off of the the pipe and landed elegantly. After witnessing Shizuru's awesomeness, two of the men backed up and ran away while the other two charged.

'_Such idiots ne?'_ Inner Shizuru grinned as Shizuru slammed her palm into one guy's nose, breaking it, then kneed the guy in the face…he was O-U-T.

To bad little girl." The guy with his arms crossed watched as the last guy took off running. "Coward…*sigh*…well I guess I gotta pick up the trash." The guy uncrossed his arms and started to pick up all of the guys and throw them into the SUV.

After all the men were thrown into the car the man turned toward Shizuru. His eyes then focused on the man who was holding Shizuru in the beginning cowering behind a tree.

"Dumbass…tsk." The man shifted his gaze back over towards Shizuru and raised an eyebrow. "So what are you gonna do now little girl?" Shizuru's eyes narrowed.

"I am going to get Natsuki back." Shizuru got into her stance, but the guy only laughed.

"Oh the girl we captured…that's not gonna happen." The man stepped up into the SUV. "But I'm gonna have fun breaking her." The man grinned widely as Shizuru's arms flexed.

"Joe…I think you can handle this chick…" The man started the car. "Oh and I'll be sure to say hi to….what was her name…oh right Natsuki…I'll tell her you said hi hahaha." The guy then sped off leaving skid marks.

Shizuru almost ran after the guy, but Joe grabbed her arms when she was distracted. Her eyes followed the black SUV helplessly as it disappeared.

"Ara, Joe-san was it?" The guy grunted in response. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are taking my Natsuki do you."

"As if I'd tell you girly." The man tightened his grip causing Shizuru's frown to deepen slightly.

"Ara, I thought as much." Shizuru sighed. "Forgive me, but this will hurt."

"Wha…?" Shizuru slammed her heel into the man's foot.

The guy howled and released Shizuru so he could nurse his foot. Shizuru on the other hand quickly faced the man and kicked him hard. As she kicked with her right foot she kicked up her left foot kicking him under the chin a second time just as her right foot touched the ground. Joe…well lets just say he will be seeing stars for a while. Shizuru landed on the ground making it look as if she was as light as a feather.

"Ara, I suggest you tell me where…ara?" Shizuru looked down only to find Joe unconscious. _'Ara, I guess I do not know my own strength.'_ Shizuru smiled inwardly. _'That means I must wait to find out where my Natsuki is being held.'_ She sighed just as a squad of cop cars skidded onto the track.

'_We totally kicked ass!'_ Inner Shizuru grinned as she kicked the unconscious Joe in the head.

'_Ara, who are you and what have you done with my Inner?'_ Inner looked at Shizuru as if she hit her head.

'_Come on we just kicked major ass…you should be ha…'_ Inner passed out dropping another bottle of Natsuki shot.

'_Ara?'_ Shizuru picked up the bottle and reads the warning on the label. `Warning: once taken a person will undergo a crash and a slight concussion depending on how many a person takes after the recommended dose…be advised to only take one Natsuki shot pill.` Shizuru rattled the bottle and found that it was completely empty. _'What am I going to do with you?_' Shizuru just shook her head as her parents rushed up to her.

"Shizuru….Shizuru! Ara, thank goodness you are alright." Mrs. Fujino wrapped her arms around a shocked Shizuru and cried into the girl's shoulder. Mr. Fujino was right there behind his wife.

"Shizuru are you alright….what happened?" Shizuru turned her head toward her father and he noticed the far away look in her eyes. 'Shizuru? Shizuru!?"

'_They took Natsuki…' _The reality of the situation sunk in when Shizuru looked around trying to spot emerald in the crowd. _'They really took her away from me.'_ Tears started trickling down Shizuru's face; shocking everyone…they had never seen Shizuru cry.

"Shizuru!?" Mr. Fujino was at a loss, on minute Shizuru was spacing off then she was crying the next.

"They took…*hic*…they took…*sniff*…" Mrs. Fujino pulled back enough to see her daughter's face while Mr. Fujino just put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Shizuru looked up at both parents with flooded rubies and a tear-stained face that broke nearly everyone's heart. "They took…Na-Natsuk-ki." Both parents' eyes widened at the mention of the heroic girl who save their lives only a few days ago. "They took h-her and I could not s-stop them." Shizuru pulled away from her parents and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Shizuru…" Mrs. Fujino embraced her daughter once again. "She'll be alright…Natsuki is a tough girl." Mrs. Fujino looked over at her husband with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that she is and I will even have some investigators that works for me find her." Shizuru looked into her father's unwavering red eyes. "I will get your best friend back, trust me." Shizuru smiled weakly.

'_My best friend…'_ Shizuru glanced over to a familiar scene of cops interrogating everyone in the vicinity. _'The one I love so dearly and would do anything for…I will not wait around for anyone to save you Natsuki.'_ Shizuru and her parents walked to the limo and headed home. 'I will be the one to save you this time.' Shizuru's resolve was set in stone as the limo drove off with a pair of eyes watching it go.

"Tsk, how dare you act like the victim….blubbering like a baby." The person sneered as she walked back toward the school building.

Ten hours later in an old abandoned factory in the woods three hours from Fuuka

There was a room near the main room where the thugs gathered that held a figure. The room was spacious and dark. The old pipes above dripped down into a puddle on the concrete floor. The broken hanging lights slowly swung back and forth creaking eirily. A low humming sound came from one of the only generators that still ran, but only lit up certain rooms fully. You could hear the rats curiously walking along the pipes while dark trees clawed at the cracked windows. The yellow glow flooded from underneath the closed door of a room with light. A crescent moon could be seen outside the window stretching the tree's shadows against the cold concrete, making them look as if they were hungrily reaching towards the unconscious soul to drag to the dark depths. The wind howled like a wounded beast bound by chains.

A lone figure was slouched on a wooden chair with their hands bound behind them and their feet tied to the legs of the chair. Dark midnight tresses covered the figure's face like a curtain shielding one from the light. Pale skin glowed under the silver waves of moon light. Slightly chapped pink lips parted as the owner breathed in the stale air.

The sound of a door creaking open was heard before it was slammed shut making the building shake and woke up the figure. Footsteps moved closer and closer, walking with a determined and controlled stride. The footsteps stopped just as dark emerald eyes looked up and glared.

"I see that you're awake…" The emerald eyed girl said nothing, but her eyes criticized everything that the man was, what ever he was. "I wouldn't look at me like that if I were you." The man grinned showing his yellowing teeth.

Natsuki simply looked at the man with uninterested eyes, shrugged, and then moved her gaze to the pipes above. She had a feeling that if she kept quiet then she might be able to escape a bit easier.

"Fucking bitch…" The guy swung his foot forward into Natsuki, sending her chair to the floor with her on the bottom. Her face hit the floor so hard that her lip split and she bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood. "Heh…bet that felt good." The guy cracked his knuckles as Natsuki managed to lie on her side facing the guy.

"Well it felt better then looking at you…I'm unimpressed, you hit like a bitch." Natsuki watched the guy's face turn red from anger, she even smirked a bit thus sending him into a rage.

"Shut the fuck up!" The guy stood tall and Natsuki realized how tall and muscular the guy was. "Boss said not to touch you, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." With that the man picked up the chair Natsuki was attached to and threw it into a pile of wooden crates along with Natsuki. The crates shattered at impact sending wood pieces everywhere.

'_Shit that hurt.'_ Natsuki spit out some blood from when she bit her cheek at impact. She then shot a cold glare at the man making him step back.

"Heh glare at me all you want, it's the only thing you can do anyway." The guy then casually walked up to Natsuki and crouched down. "Aw look at you...trying to act tough." He slammed Natsuki's head on to the floor, splitting the skin across her nose. "Well all these cuts and stuff will make up fro your lack of attitude."

Natsuki raised her head defiantly and glared at the man as he stood up and walked away. She then started to wiggle her wrists, loosening the ropes even though the rope cut into her wrists. She eventually got the ropes loose, but not in time to block the kick aimed at her abdomen.

"This is payback for what you did to me yesterday." The guy turned and walked away just as Natsuki got her ankles untied. She quickly removed herself from the chair, smirked, then picked it up.

'_Time to pay up asshole.' _Natsuki ran up to the guy just as he turned around. _'This is gonna hurt dip shit!'_ She smashed the chair into the guy's head.

The man went down with a groan as Natsuki stood over him with a pissed off expression. A trail of blood trickled down from the guy's forehead as he struggled to get on to all fours. He finally made it to his hands and feet.

"Hurts huh?" Natsuki wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy as soon as he got to his feet.

"…This is just…ha…a scratch." The man grinned wickedly as he shot up, ready to swing a two by four at Natsuki. "Now…this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me….bitch!" Natsuki ducked as the board slammed into a cement column.

'_HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THIS CLOSE TO HITTING MY HEAD!'_ Inner Natsuki held her hands apart about five inches with wide eyes.

'_No shit Sherlock.'_ Natsuki rolled her eyes at her inner.

"I'll take you out!" The man charged at Natsuki with a raised fist this time.

Natsuki side-stepped the man then slammed her knee into the guy's nose. She landed in a crouch as blood gushed out of the man's nose. She slowly stood up as the guy gripped his nose. She was about to walk towards the door when the guy pulled out a knife and threw it at her face, cutting her cheek.

"Bad move dumbshit." Natsuki swiftly ran at the man and uppercutted him. Before he hit the ground, Natsuki slammed his head into the wall.

'_Hope you get a concussion asshole!_' Inner Natsuki had a foot on the guy's head as she put her hands on her hips.

'_Idiot.'_ Natsuki shook her head at her inner.

Natsuki started to look around for an exit when she heard fast approaching footsteps. She quickly turned to face the person the footsteps belonged to, but ended up getting tackled and pinned to the floor.

"Gah! Get the fuck off of me fat ass!" That comment made the guy punch Natsuki in the face. "Shit, are you guys messing up my face because you're jealous or something?" Natsuki groaned. _'What the hell did I ever do to anyone?'_ Natsuki felt blood run down her face from her nose and felt her lip split even more which meant more blood.

'_We save everyone's ass, but do they save ours…noooo.'_ Natsuki looked up from the floor just in time to get kicked in the stomach.

Natsuki saw spots for a few minutes before her sight cleared up. She looked up at the person responsible for the kick and her eyes widened slightly. There standing before her was one of the lower classmen with teal hair.

"What the hell!?" Tomoe grinned and grabbed Natsuki's hair and lifted her head up slightly making the man pinning Natsuki stand up while still retraining her.

"Hello Kuga…" Tomoe yanked on Natsuki's hair, making her wince. "I'll get straight to the point, you are here and its your fault."

"What are you tal…oof." Tomoe punched Natsuki in her already bruised abdomen.

"Don't act all innocent you bitch!" Tomoe continued to wail on Natsuki. "You took my Shizuru away from me; she only looks at you now!" Natsuki was use to pain, but the continuous beating were getting to her and she finally passed out. "Tsk…pathetic…tie her up and make sure she doesn't escape." Tomoe walked out of the room.

'_Shizuru.'_

With Shizuru

'_I will save you Natsuki…just like that day you saved me.'_ Shizuru's eyes slowly began to close as she sat on her window ledge leaning against the window. _'I promise I will bring you back to me.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Well tell me what you think =). R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay here you guys go…sorry I had a bit of writers block, but now I'm back in business….I hope. Anyway enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 11**

"_Don't act all innocent you bitch!" Tomoe continued to wail on Natsuki. "You took my Shizuru away from me; she only looks at you now!" Natsuki was use to pain, but the continuous beating were getting to her and she finally passed out. "Tsk…pathetic…tie her up and make sure she doesn't escape." Tomoe walked out of the room._

'_Shizuru.'_

The next Day

Shizuru woke up early that morning to do some research. She had remembered the license plate number on the black SUV from the other day. Shizuru snuck into her father's private office and hacked into his computer with the private investigator's files on it.

'_Ara, too easy.'_ Shizuru smiled to her self as she typed in the information then hit the information key, but an access code was required.

'_Well this sucks…access code my ass.'_ Inner Shizuru held up a sludge hammer, ready to destroy the laptop.

'_Ara, don't do that.' _Shizuru gave her inner a pointed look.

'_Why not…it's being stupid so…'_ Inner eyed the laptop again.

'_It's the only lead we have so far to finding Natsuki.'_

'_But it's not helping now so I think I should put it out of its misery._' Inner grinned evilly at the device.

'_Ara, Inner-san…'_ Inner gulped at the tone that held hostility within it, but also a threatening undertone.

'_Y-yes?'_ Inner looked into Shizuru's eyes, bad idea.

'_You will not do anything to jeopardize me finding my Natsuki or else.'_ A naginata appeared in Shizuru's hands and her eyes were stone cold, murderous.

'_*Gulp*, hehe take it easy there Shizuru.'_ Inner started to back away from Shizuru very slowly.

'_You will not touch this device?'_ Shizuru started walking towards Inner.

'_I-I…b-but I-it is u-useless…'_ Inner quickly moved her eyes from Shizuru to the laptop then back to Shizuru.

'_Ara…then I guess I have no choice…'_ Shizuru grinned evilly before slicing Inner's jean pockets, spilling all of Inner's Natsuki shots onto the floor.

'_Noooo!'_ Inner tried to grab her pills, but she was held back by an eight headed snake. _'Please…not my babies, not my babies…I need them!'_

'_Ara…will you leave the laptop alone?'_ Shizuru held a hose over the pills on the floor.

'_Never!'_ Inner glared, but her eyes widened when Shizuru turned on the hose.

'_Nooooooo!'_ Inner got loose somehow and made a mad dash for the pills, but it was too late. She was on her hands and knees with tears in her eyes. _'You monster…how could…_' Shizuru walked up to her Inner and patted her on the back sympathetically.

'_Ara you had to stop sometime…those pills weren't good for you.'_ Inner looked up at Shizuru.

'_How will I manage…I'm hooked and I can't stop.'_ Inner's hands were already shaking from withdrawal.

'_Here, try this._' Shizuru brought out a hot cup of oolong tea with honey out of nowhere and handed it to Inner.

'_Will it help?'_ Inner looked up at Shizuru with hopeful eyes.

'_Go a head and try it…it's one of my favorites.' _Inner took a sip of the tea.

'_This is really good.'_ Shizuru smiled, but frowned when Inner got up and ran to a dark corner, holding the tea protectively whole drinking it.

'_Ara, I've created a tea addict…'_ Shizuru pouted. 'And she wouldn't even share some.'

Shizuru eventually left Inner alone and went back to hacking her father's files.

Shizuru pulled up a file marked classified and opened it. Inside were clippings and news articles of various crime families and organizations.

'_Ara, how interesting.'_ Shizuru clicked on one of the crime family's article and read.

Crime family Makanda has been suspected of ten possible murders of high school students within a 10 mile radius of Fuuka Academy. The victims had a vertical gash across the left side of their face and had numerous bruises and injuries such as a few broken ribs. The victims where reported missing two months after officials received untraceable letters describing the place where the victim could be found. Officials were too late and found the victims had already departed from this life. The victims' conditions were to the point where officials were unable to identify the bodies. The only thing that verified who the victim was an identification card placed on the victims' bodies. One other piece of evidence that seemed a bit bazaar was the green message spray painted on the shirts of the victims. The message read:

I TOLD THEM TO KEEP AWAY FROM WHAT WAS MINE. THEY IGNORED MY WARNING AND THIS WAS THE PRICE THEY PAID.

'_Ara, how horrible.'_ Shizuru held her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, but she continued to read.

We have yet to uncover some hard evidence on the Makanda family, but that family is hiding something. It is rumored that this family has close ties with the yakuzas. This family has no only been suspected of murder, but also drug dealing. This family has managed to escape every charge we have place on them…this family is a force to be recon with.

There were pictures of the ten victims as well as the head of the Makanda family, Kyo Makanda. The man had wavy silver hair that was neatly kept, his face emotionless, and hard, steely grey eyes that were guarded and looked as if they had a big secret to hide.

It is said that as of late Kyo Makanda's granddaughter is currently enrolled at Fuuka Academy. We have notified the academy that the girl is not a threat to the student body, but we have warned the school of the girl's family background.

'_Ara, maybe this may be easier than I thought.'_ Shizuru continued to read. The information on the identity of the girl, appearance and name is classified, but the school is on alert especially now that another student had been abducted.

'_Or not.'_ Shizuru huffed and blew a piece of hair that fell into her face. Shizuru quickly scanned over the article and stopped when her eyes landed on the name Natsuki Kuga which was underlined and in blue font. _'_

_Ara, what do we have here?' _Shizuru clicked on the name and was sent to another link. 'Well let's see what they have on my Natsuki.' She started to read the article.

Natsuki Kuga was abducted on the 6th of March 2010 from the Fuuka Academy campus at noon. Natsuki Kuga was recently enrolled in Fuuka Academy a few months before this incident. This young woman is a case on her own, she is 18 years of age and had nearly completed high school a year earlier, but there were a few complications of which our investigators do not know.

'_Ara…'_ Shizuru eagerly continued. _'That's why she seems a bit more mature then everyone else.'_

Miss Kuga's presence at Fuuka has changed it greatly, the crime rate and shenanigans has decreased immensely. Our investigation group has found out that Natsuki Kuga is a little more than your average teenager. She has taken lessons for kick boxing and is exceptional. Kuga is a mechanic at a local shop in Fuuka called WIRED specializing in motorcycles.

'_Now I know where Natsuki learned to fight.'_ Shizuru started to imagine Natsuki in a jumpsuit with it unzipped and the sleeves tied around her waist showing her toned upper body in only a bra. _'Ara, I should stop and save that for another time fufu.'_

It is unknown as to why Natsuki Kuga is at Fuuka Academy, but our investigators have an assumption that it has something to do with headmaster Kruger. Kruger is Kuga's aunt that was thought to be deceased along with the rest of Kuga's entire family.

Shizuru was speechless and her eyes wide. The new information slowly started to sink in and to make sense.

'_That why Natsuki is so stand offish…I thought it was because of what happened with that Rei and Kari girl.'_ Shizuru ran a hand through her golden locks before continuing to read.

At the age of six, Natsuki Kuga's family was murdered in the in the shadows of her family's home. The police and investigators arrived at the scene after a call from a very distressed neighbor saying that she heard gunshots and screaming. What the investigators found was the entire Kuga household sprawled out on the wooden boards of the floor surrounded in their own blood. The investigators searched for survivors, but they had found none until private investigator Yamada hear a sound coming from the bathroom. He followed the sound and opened the bathroom door. He noticed that there a trail of blood smeared on the white porcelain tiles on the bathroom floor. He followed the trail to the bathtub with the curtains drawn. Yamada pulled back the curtains and his eyes landed on the six year old Natsuki Kuga covered in blood while clutching onto a little yellow lab puppy with her eyes shut tightly as the puppy growled and bared it teeth. Investigator Yamada eventually brought Miss. Kuga out of the bathroom and to the others. A few hours later after Miss. Kuga was clean up and put in new clothes we ran a search for all possible relatives to foster young Miss. Kuga, but our reports showed that all existing relatives were murdered a few months prior to this murder and in the exact way. Miss. Kuga was lucky for the fact that her family had a bank account with enough money to last Miss. Kuga for years. We eventually had placed Miss Kuga into a foster care, but a year after we had come across the only living relative of Natsuki Kuga, Reika Kruger. She had lived with Kruger until she was of the age of fourteen then Miss. Kuga had moved out and has been living on her own ever since.

Shizuru leaned back into the chair with wide watery eyes. Never in her life did Shizuru think that anyone could've suffered as much as Natsuki had.

_'_

_Ara, I never would've guessed.'_ Shizuru was about to search further into the files, but she heard footsteps and voices just outside of the door.

Shizuru quickly shot up from the chair causing her head to spin, but she ignored it and looked for a place to conceal herself. She spotted a closest across the room and slipped into it just as the office door opened.

Mr. Fujino and a man in a black suit entered the office. They both walked over to the small table in the center of the small room and sat down. The man in the black suit pulled out 4 file folders, opened them and spread them out on the table.

"So far we have three possible suspects." The man pointed at one file and slid it across the table to Mr. Fujino. "One of the Suspects is the Makanda Family, they have been a major suspect for the ten murdered students from Fuuka Academy." Mr. Fujino read over the file, his face becoming more and more unreadable as he read.

"Hmmm, so they managed to get off scott free huh?" Mr. Fujino shook his head. "If you have a lot of money and are in a crime organization then you can get away with anything." Mr. Fujino placed the folder on the table.

"That is how they manage to escape all these years." The man in the black suit picked up the other two files and slid them over to Mr. Fujino. "These are the other two suspects. They have both just recently relocated from Windbloom to Fuuka. We have records on them from past years for kidnapping, drug dealing, and possible murder." Mr. Fujino quickly read over the files before looking up.

"So you believe that Natsuki was kidnapped by murder suspects...what has lead you to that conclusion?" The man in the black suit handed Mr. Fujino the file of Natsuki Kuga.

Mr. Fujino's eyes widened as he read. He looked up at the man and the man nodded.

"Natsuki Kuga is a prime target because she is the only living heir of the Kuga Corporation. That corporation has many companies in nearly every country." Mr. Fujino's eyes widened slightly. "Ever since Kruger had accepted to foster Miss. Kuga, Miss. Kuga has learned the trade of the business and has build up the company to what it is now." The man in the suit smiled. "All her life she has dealt with things like this, but the only difference this time is that someone decided to actually care." The man packed up his things after exchanging goodbyes and left. A few moments later Mr. Fujino left the office leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

_'Ara, she has been all alone since she was little?'_ Shizuru's heart ached for the girl. _'You no longer have to be alone Natsuki, I'll be there.'_

TBC…

**A/N: Well tell me what you think. *Eagerly wags her tail as she waits.* R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shizuru took a deep breath, her resolve now stronger than ever, before leaving her father's office. As soon as she was away her mind started to wander.

'_Ara, what will happen once I get Natsuki back? Will I have the courage to tell her or will I cower at the last second?' _Shizuru placed a hand on her cheek. _'What are you doing to me Natsuki?'_

'_Shut up damn it!__' _Shizuru looked wide eyed at her inner. _'Natsuki is unpredictable, so you don't know what will happen, the important thing right now is to bring her back safe and unharmed.'_ Shizuru didn't know what to say to that.

Shizuru's back stiffened and her eyes narrowed as a naginata appeared in her hands. Her legs spread shoulder width apart and her knees were bent and ready to attack.

'_Who are you and what have you done to my inner you imposter, speak up or you will forever hold it in.'_ Inner looked unfazed.

'_Calm down Shizuru we need you to get your head together so we can create a battle plan.'_ Inner held up a hand in front of her and Shizuru lowered her naginata slightly, well more like half a centimeter. Shizuru eyed her 'inner' cautiously. 'Besides its your fault I'm like this anyway.' Shizuru glared.

'_How is this my fault that my mind has been invaded by a foreigner?' _Inner looked offended.

'_I am your inner you tea addict! If you didn't give me that cup of tea I wouldn't be like this after the tenth cup!'_ Inner gritted her teeth afterwards.

'_Ara, but I only gave you one cup.' _Inner looked away while a knowing grin spread across Shizuru's face. _'You are addicted to tea!'_ Inner rolled her eyes.

'_Don't get too excited.'_Inner looked over at Shizuru who was beaming.

'_Ara, I have never been so proud, *sniff.' _Inner was horrified.

'_Now that's just mean….you're making fun of me." _Shizuru laughed as Inner pouted.

'_Fufu.' _Inner continued to pout as Shizuru giggled.

'_Why are you laughing at a time like this when Natsuki is still out there with someone doing who knows what with her!' _Shizuru's mirth immediately died and a somber aura surrounded her.

'_Shizuru? Hey Shizuru are you alright?' _Shizuru was completely lost in her own. She didn't even notice Raito walk up to her and wave his hands in front of her face.

'_Shizuru…Raito has been trying for like five minutes to get your attention.' _Inner flicked Shizuru's forehead causing her to blink and focus on Raito.

"Ara, hello Raito." Shizuru smiled a polite smile at her cousin.

"Well hello to you too…finally." Raito popped his hip out and leaned on it. "You know its not like you to space out cuz, what's on your mind?" Shizuru's face held a thoughtful expression, but her mind was a complete mess.

"Whatever could Raito be talking about?" Raito searched Shizuru's face.

"You're not still wound up about that Natsuki Kuga are you." Shizuru suddenly looked guilty and quickly masked it, but Raito caught it. "Don't worry too much about you friend Shizuru, she'll be alright…she does have some crazy fighting skills I mean did you see the surveillance tapes….she totally kicked those guys' asses." Raito wanted to do some of the moves Natsuki had done, but he reframed from doing so.

"Ara, I am afraid that is not the only thing that has my mind in turmoil Raito." Raito was very curious now, but even more puzzled.

"Then if you don't mind me asking what is the problem?" Shizuru looked uneasy. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Shizuru nodded her head slowly.

'_Can I truly trust him with this? What would he think of me once I told him?'_ Shizuru stood in front of Raito in her signature thinking pose.

'_WHAT! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!' _Shizuru nearly jumped at Inner's voice. It was on pare with Haruka's. _'Since when did you start caring about everyone else's opinion…well other than Natsuki's?'_

'_Ara, you have a point.' _Inner nodded her head smugly.

"Alright Raito, but can we talk about this some where else, maybe a bit more private?" Raito smiled before nodding his head. He followed behind Shizuru as they headed off to who knows where.

'_I wonder what it is that could be so important that we have to go somewhere private to talk.' _Raito held his chin in his hand while the other was put into his pocket. He then looked up at Shizuru's back as they started to climb down the stairs. _'She seems really concerned about Kuga-san….it really doesn't add up. Shizuru won't even give her fan girls a second look and Kuga-san has only been here for a few weeks and Shizuru is worried sick about her. The question is why is Natsuki Kuga so special. I mean Shizuru isn't the type to bond to people so quickly and to people so closed off…she always minded her own business when it came to people like that.' _Shizuru disappeared down a dimly lit hallway and Raito followed after.

"Hey Shizuru, where did you go?" Raito found himself lost in a labyrinth of book cases and books. He continued to walk through the labyrinth until he reached a large open space. On the far wall was a large faire place that stood nearly as tall as Raito. The fireplace had twin snakes crawling up each of the four pillars holding up the structure. The snakes all had gleaming red rubies for eyes that flashed mischievously in the dim light. At the top of the fireplace was a red circle with a spike coming off of it and a red dot in the middle. What caught Raito's eyes was the stone wolves carved into the pillars that the snakes wrapped around. Their emerald eyes were staring down at him, daring him to come closer.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Raito nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Shizuru's voice.

"You startled me Shizuru." Raito turned to Shizuru who smiled apologetically before placing the book that she was holding back onto one of the book cases lining the wall.

"Ara. Forgive me Raito." Shizuru walked over to one of the big brown chairs, and smoothed out her skirt before sitting down in it. On the table next to the chair was a steaming cup of **1)**green tea mixed with strawberries.

"There is nothing to forgive." _'Whatever she need to talk about must be serious, I mean I've lived here all my life and I've never seen this library._ Raito took the seat opposite of Shizuru which also had a cup of tea waiting for him. He picked up the cup of tea and let it warm his hands before taking a sip. "Anyway…what is it that you wanted to talk about that needed such secrecy." Raito watched as Shizuru picked up a small leather book from off the table and began to read.

"A forbidden feeling I find it hard to ignore.

It's always her smile, I seem to adore.

It's eating me up, I can not deny.

This feeling I get when she looks me in the eye.

No matter what I know it's wrong.

why the hell do I feel this strong?

Maybe because I know I won't get hurt,

I won't be lead on and treated like dirt.

I still don't understand, why she makes me smile.

Why does she stay on my mind for quite a while?

Why do I hold on when I know it can't be…

She wouldn't feel the same, why can't I see.

A forbidden feeling that's driving me insane.

Do I only feel like this so I can't get hurt again?

I have no idea why she's always on my mind,

But this is defiantly a feeling I need to leave behind."

Shizuru looked up at Raito with sadness swirling within her red eyes and read the last line with out looking down at the book.

"For her happiness, I will pay at the price of mine…

Rubies are meant to shine brilliantly, so shine on even with out me."

Shizuru left the book open in her lap and reached for her tea with slightly shaky hands in an attempt to regain control over her emotions. She brought the cup to her lips and gently blew on it before taking a sip. Almost instantly her eyes closed and she felt her shoulders and all the tension in her body disappear. She opened her eyes after letting out a sigh of relief and looked over to Raito who held a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Raito….do you understand now?" Raito shook his head before speaking.

"Who is the author?"

"Ara, the author uses an interesting name, but I solved the mystery once I looked into the school's student information data base." Raito sat up a bit straighter.

"Well who is it….wait, how did you know that the author was from our school?" Shizuru had to smile at her cousin's curiosity.

"Ara, you know Raito…curiosity killed the cat." Shizuru teased.

"…and curiosity brought it back my dear cousin now please tell me."

"Well, one day while I was walking to the student council room I heard the most beautiful voice accompanied by such a sad song…." Shizuru started to space off with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey Shizuru…earth to Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru blinked, but then raised an eyebrow at Raito. "You spaced out again."

"Ara, my deepest apologies Raito…anyway, where was I." Shizuru placed a finger on her chin. "Oh I know, I went into the room to find the person that the beautiful voice belonged to, but when I opened the door I only saw a flash of midnight blue hair. I looked around the room and found this leather bound book with song lyrics and poems lying on the floor next to a Fender Custom Shop Custom Artist Series Jeff Beck Signature Stratocaster Electric Guitar." Raito's mouth dropped open. "Fufu, I know nothing about guitars Raito…I looked it up online."

"So that's how you knew about the author being a student here." Shizuru nodded her head.

"Yes, but after that one glance I couldn't find the person, so I used the name that the author used. I cross referenced it with the emails and usernames of all the students attending here…"

"Go on." Raito's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I found one person with the username…my very own Natsuki Kuga." Raito's eyes widened.

"Do you know what that means?" Raito nearly stood up. "That Natsuki Kuga is in love with someone." Shizuru's smile faltered.

"Ara, I know and that is the problem." Raito shot up from his chair and went over to Shizuru to comfort her.

"What is the problem?" Raito asked slowly and Shizuru took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't just view Natsuki as a friend…" Raito's eyes widened. " I love her and I have been ever since the day she arrived and became my hero…and my secret crush." Shizuru's bangs shadowed her eyes, not wanting to look at Raito and see his disgust.

'_Ara, what if I never get to tell Natsuki, or work up the courage to?' _Shizuru buried her head in her hands.

'_Suck it up girl!' _Inner Shizuru stood over Shizuru in a green military outfit.

'_Ara, are you by chance…bipolar…are we bipolar?' _Inner looked offended.

'_What the hell are you talking about Lieutenant Fujino!' _Inner boomed.

Shizuru walked over to her Inner's computer and looked at the screen.

'_Ara, Monster by ShayP?' _Shizuru raised her eyebrows at Inner Shizuru.

'_Hells yeah! It fit's the situation perfectly….plus I needed a boost since I'm out of Na…' _Inner quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

'_Out of what Inner-san?' _Shizuru smiled maliciously. _'You wouldn't be taking Natsuki shots would you?_' Inner shook her head rapidly. _'Hmmm…then what could this be?' _Shizuru bent down to pick up a bottle of Natsuki shot. She stood up and her mask nearly cracked. _'Are, are you insane…we are suppose to be helping Natsuki not doing this!' _Kiyohime rose up behind Shizuru and Inner ran off.

'_AHHHH! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!'_

'_Ara, what am I going to do?' _Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose to try and stop an on coming headache. She then refocused on Raito.

"Well you have to focus first on rescuing Kuga-san first, then once she is alright tell her how you feel." Shizuru nodded her head at Raito's words. "We do have to get to school first." Raito grinned at Shizuru when she half-heartedly glared at him.

"Ara, you are right…unfortunately." Shizuru and Raito both stood up before heading towards the exit.

With Natsuki

"Urgh…ah…shit my head." At first Natsuki couldn't see anything, but darkness, but ever so slowly she creaked open her eyes. When she completely opened her eyes she was blinded by the light coming from the window and quickly shut them.

'_Fucking hell, why does the sun have to be so bright?' _Natsuki's eyes had finally adjusted to the light and so she observed the room she was in. _'What the hell?' _Natsuki was in a small sterile room that smelled of Clorox and plastic. She found that she sitting up on a metal table with her back against the wall and her hands tied behind her back, but her feet were left untied. _'Score!' _Natsuki tried to swing her legs over the side of the table, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Damn it!" The door to the room suddenly swung open just as soon as the words left Natsuki's mouth.

"Why hello there Kuga…how's your head feeling?" Natsuki growled. "That bad huh? Good." The person stepped into the room causing Natsuki to bare her teeth.

"Tomoe….just wait until I get my hands on you, you slack-jawed bitch before rip your intestines out and strangle you to death with 'em." Natsuki was interrupted.

"You can try, but you won't succeed because one; you have been injected with muscle relaxants. Two; I am the granddaughter of the head of the Makanda family." Natsuki's eyes widened. "Yes, I am part of the very family that took your's away from you and made you the pathetic little orphan you…" Natsuki got control of her right leg and didn't hesitate to send it crashing into Tomoe's face. The teal haired girl went crashing into the cupboards filled with various drugs and syringes.

"I'm not as helpless now am I?" Natsuki smirked as blood gushed from Tomoe's nose.

"I think you just broke my fucking nose you crazy bitch!" Tomoe tried to stop the bleeding with her hand, but the blood kept coming.

"You're calling me crazy…have you ever looked in a mirror?" Inner Natsuki mentally gave Natsuki a high-five for that one.

'_That's what's up beoutch.' _Natsuki nearly laughed at her Inner's gangster expression. Tomoe's eyes widened as Natsuki flexed her now mobile muscles and stood up.

"You're gonna wish you were never born." Natsuki's eyes hardened and Tomoe wanted to run as far away as she could, but she didn't. Although she unconsciously, but still managed to keep a sneer on her face.

"Y-You don't scare me." Tomoe tried to sound strong, but it failed.

"Really now…then why are you backing up?" Natsuki roughly grabbed Tomoe by the collar of her shirt lifted her up, and slammed her into the wall next to the door. "What you did to my family was unforgivable…" Natsuki raised her fist. "Now its time to pay up." Just as Natsuki was about to swing, the door sung open again.

"Tomoe-sama!" Tow big bulky guys in black suits grabbed Natsuki and restrained her, but not before landing a few kicks. Natsuki didn't go down without a fight though. She slammed her head back into the guy's head that was restraining her hands.

"Son of a bitch!" The guy quickly let go of Natsuki to nurse his nose. Natsuki didn't waste any time and landed a high kick to the other guy's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Ha! Take that asshole!" Natsuki grinned triumphantly down at the guy as Tomoe ran out the door. Natsuki was about to follow, but she had to quickly duck to avoid the fist that was swung at her. She rolled away from the guy before standing up. "Seriously, what the fuck is it with you people and hitting me in the head…it's like you want me to get head trauma." The man slowly pulled out a gun from his suit.

'_Aw fuck.'_

'_You can say that again, but I got a few words for baldy over there.' _Inner Natsuki growled as she faced the man in the suit. _'Listen to me as hard as you fucking can asshole. If you say one more fucking word to me…if you even look at me wrong…I'm gonna be eating my fucking cereal out of your fucking skull….RAHH!' _Inner finished just as Natsuki landed a kick between the guy's legs.

'_That's a bit fucked up you know.' _Inner just looked at Natsuki as if nothing was wrong. _'Wow you are seriously messed up.' _Natsuki watched as the guy passed out. "Heh that'll teach ya not to mess with Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki then ran out the door intending to collect payment from an evil little teal haired girl.

'_Ouch…that's gonna be hurting for a while.' _Inner Natsuki started to poke the unconscious guy with a stick.

'_Now which way to go?' _Natsuki was standing before a two way hallway.

'_Try inny, Minnie, miney, Moe…it has never let us down before.' _Natsuki nearly face palmed at the suggestion.

Just as Natsuki was about to reply, she felt a small pain at the back of her neck. She turned around, slightly unbalanced to see Tomoe with a gun.

"What the fuck did you do…" Natsuki's vision became blurred and all consciousness left. She fell Towards Tomoe who simply watched as she hit the floor.

"Tsk…what people see in this pathetic little girl I'll never know." Tomoe glanced at the guys as they came from down the hall and picked up Natsuki by each arm.

"Your Grandfather wishes to see this girl." Tomoe shrugged her shoulders. "He also said that he hopes you don't mind this girl being returned in a different condition that she is now." Tomoe grinned evilly.

"That's quite alright, tell him I said have fun. Although I wish I could stick around, I have school so see ya." Tomoe turned and headed towards the exit.

"Tomoe-sama…you forgot your bag." The man threw Tomoe's bag to her. "Have a good day." With that the thugs dragged Natsuki deep within the mansion she was brought to.

With Shizuru

Shizuru was walking alongside Raito about half a block away from school, smiling her false smile at all her fan girls and fan boys.

"Hey Shizuru?" Shizuru looked over at Raito in acknowledgement. "Where is your number one stalker…I mean fan girl?"

"Ara, are you referring to Tomoe-san?" Raito nodded his head. "I honestly don't know." Shizuru looked across the campus as soon as they reached the school and saw a flash of teal.

'_Ara, very strange usually she sprints toward me when I am within five minutes of the school.' _

'_I agree…we should follow her.' _Inner Shizuru was fully dressed in black and was secretly following in Tomoe's shadow.

'_What is wrong with you…ara, I don't think I want to know.' _Shizuru put on her most charming smile and winked at all of her fans causing them all to faint.

"Dang, you got skills cuz." Shizuru through Raito a smile that said 'I know' before quickly heading in the direction Tomoe headed, towards the locker rooms.

'_No, don't go in there Shizuru!' _Inner was holding onto Shizuru's legs and was being dragged. _'I'm to young to get raped!' _Shizuru continued to ignore her inner as she stepped into the locker room.

Shizuru walked quietly around until she head hushed voices towards the back of the empty and dimly lit locker room. She sneakily crept up to the voices and hid behind a locker to listen.

"So what happened to your face?" Tomoe huffed and looked away. "Looks like someone roughed you up a bit." Tomoe faced the girl in front of her and sneered.

"It's not my fault that bitch needs elephant tranquilizers to restrain her." Tomoe continued. "I mean come on Kari, those pills were suppose to last for hours and they wore off of her in thirty minutes!" Tomoe slammed her fist into one of the lockers and the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Well you should've did your homework before you decided to capture a girl with a metabolism like hers." Kari started to zone out. "How else do you think she keeps her body so fit and sexy." Kari nearly drooled at the thought of a sweaty Natsuki.

'_How dare she even think about my Natsuki like that!' _Inner was fuming, not to mention ripping the stuffing out of a Kari and Tomoe doll.

'_Ara, we don't even know if they are talking about Natsuki just be patient…' _Shizuru didn't finish her sentence because of the sight she saw. Inner had stuffing falling from her mouth, a crazed look in her eyes and stuffing was everywhere. _'Do we hate those girls that much?'_

'_You have no idea.' _Inner was glaring.

'_Oh, but I do.' _A dark aura surrounded Shizuru causing Inner to shiver and back away. Shizuru continued to listen to the conversation.

"Stop day-dreaming about that stupid bitch…" Suddenly Kari stood up and glared fiercely.

"Natsuki is not a stupid bitch…" Kari smirked. "I mean she did kick your ass even though she was tied up and drugged." Kari walked over to Tomoe and flicked her bandaged nose.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Tomoe grabbed her nose carefully. "You should be careful about what you do and say because I can have that Kuga killed at any moment." Tomoe was slammed into the lockers.

"Don't you dare touch her! She is mine!" Kari hissed and Tomoe just looked amused.

'_YOUR'S? HELL NO!' _Inner Shizuru started beating the shit out of a Kari dummy.

"Do you honestly think I'd let her get away with doing something like this to my face?" She pointed to her nose and black eye.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tomoe still had that smirk on her face.

"Nothing much, just a few bumps and bruises." Kari didn't buy it. " But I don't know what gramps is gonna do to her. Tomoe put on a fake thinking pose when Kari let go of her.

"Why would your Grandfather mess with your affairs?" Shizuru put two and two together and had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

'_All the girls that were murdered…were fans of mine.' _Shizuru's eyes were wide.

"Well you should've done your homework Kari." Tomoe walked over to Kari. "Have you heard about the Makanda family?" Kari nodded her head. "Do you know about the relationship between the Makanda family and the Kuga family?" Kari shook her head while Shizuru held her breath. "The Kugas or rather the Krugers were a well known business family dealing partly with the fashion industry as well as dealing with automotives, specifically motorcycles. Well the Makanda family wanted to use the vehicles the Kugas created to smuggle drugs into all the countries around the world, they would make billions. The Kugas opposed the idea because of the belief of good clean business. When the Kugas refused the Makanda did everything to ruin the Kuga corporation, but nothing seemed to phase them. So the Makanda family realized the only way to get back at the Krugers was to eliminate them." Kari gasped and Shizuru was shaking with rage. "It looks as if gramps missed one Kruger and specifically the heir to the Kuga Corporation…don't worry he won't kill her just mess her up a lot. He'll leave the killing part to me…" Tomoe was slammed into the lockers once again and a fist was slammed into her face.

'_Ara, I you have no idea of how much I wanted to do that.'_ Shizuru was seething and her hands were clutched so tight that she was leaving crescent shaped indents in her palms.

'_I wouldn't just slam her into the lockers and punch her…I'd do this.' _Inner Shizuru grabbed Tomoe by her fucked up hair cut, shoved her head into the locker, then repeatedly slammed the locker door on her head. _'Take that bitch!'_

'Ara, I wanted to do that.' Shizuru pouted.

'_Yes, I brought you over to the dark side…told you it was sweet.' _Inner pulled out a plate of cookies and tea. '_…and we have cookies.'_

'_Ara, maybe later Inner-san, right now I need to find out where they are hiding my Natsuki.' _Shizuru listened even more closely to the duo.

"I really don't care about past affairs or grudges, all I care about is the presnt." Tomoe looked impressed. "So when will I get to see her?" Kari crossed her arms.

"Well we don't have school tomorrow, so we could probably head over there today…that way you can have the whole night with your Natsuki." Tomoe wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like the sound of that." Kari grinned a perverted grin.

'_Ara, that bitch! How dare she…let me at her, let me at her!' _Inner Shizuru was struggling to hold Shizuru back.

'_Damn woman, heel, heel!' _Shizuru stopped struggling and turned to face her Inner.

'_Ara, did you just order me around like a dog?' _Shizuru's cold, hard, and emotionless tone sent her Inner running for the hills.

'_Ahhh get away! Get away!_

Shizuru quickly hid in a stall and silently watched as the two girls headed towards the exit while talking.

"I'll text you the details near the end of school 'kay?" Kari nodded her head and with that the two girls left leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

'_Ara, I wonder how I will get the information I need…hmm.' _Shizuru pondered the different, and some painful, ways to get the information from Tomoe.

'_Well that freak is your number one fan right?' _Shizuru's eyes widened and a cruel smile made its way onto her face.

'_Ara, you are right.' _inner beamed. _'I know exactly how I am going to get the information as well as work off a bit of anger towards the girl for what she did to my Natsuki.'_ Inner watch as a skyscraper huge Kiyohime appeared behind Shizuru, but it was the dark crimson eyes swirling with darkness and the naginata held within Shizuru's grasp that scared the shit out of inner.

'_Oh shit…she is thoroughly pissed off.' _Inner whispered, fear evident in her voice.

TBC

**A/N: Well there you have it. Now Shizuru knows and is itching for some oh so sweet revenge on Tomoe…don't worry Kari will get hers later on =). Hmm…well if you wanna find out what Shizuru is gonna do send this story a shout out and review…hey that rhymed :P. R&R.**

**-jswiss**


End file.
